


Blood Bond

by Joan963z



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: This story is set in an AU. Angel is Spike's sire. They were both cursed with souls by the Gypsies on the same night. They have drifted apart and back together many times for over a century. Now they are working in L.A., living in the Hyperion, helping the helpless.
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), Angelus/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2007. It was original called Bonded, but for some reason it never got posted here. It was my first Spangle fic. I wrote it as a request from Anony Mouse the 7th and a challenge from Mistress Eve. My beta's were Anony Mouse the 7th, and miniemax111 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I am only keeping the fandoms alive in our hearts.

Chapter 1

Angel swung his ax and took off the head of one of the Ecar demons, that left only two. He turned looking for the two demons that had been double-teaming Spike. He saw Spike, but only one Ecar. Then he was hit from behind, staggering from the blow. He tried to turn, but was hit again and fell face forward into a pile of pallets. Angel put out his arms to brace himself but the pallets were old and weather worn and broke from the force. He felt himself falling and heard the wood crack as a board entered the left side of his chest.

Spike felt the board slide into Angle's chest. There was no pain only the feel of a strong wind passing through him as his sire link let him know his sire's status. "Don't move," Spike yelled as he dispatched the demon he was fighting and turned to take out the last one.

Angel heard the sound of a demon's head hitting the ground followed by the thud of a demon's body.

"You've got a nasty board sticking out of you." Spike said.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," was Angel's sarcastic reply, as he carefully stood up helped by Spike. He grabbed the board with both hands, ready to pull.

Spike locked his hands around Angel's wrists. "Don't be a stupid git." He hissed, meeting his Sire's angry stare with equal ire. "If that board went in with the grain and you pull it out against the grain, you could get splinters." Spike sighed and his voice softened. "It's too close to your heart Angel, one splinter and you're dust."

Angel let go of the board. "What do you suggest I do? I can't walk around like this for the rest of my unlife."

"I think I can get it out. Let's go back to the hotel." Spike looked at Angel and held out his hand, "Can I have the keys to the car Dad, I promise I'll be back before sunup," He asked with a snarky voice and a silly smirk on his face

"You're enjoying this way too much." Angel grumbled as he tossed Spike the keys.

The ride home was not easy. Angel had to lay in the back with the board hanging off the edge of the seat. Spike for once drove carefully. He didn't want to be the cause of his sire's dusting. 

***********

The pair of ensouled vampires walked into the lobby of the Hyperion and Spike headed for the fridge.

"Where're you going?" Angel sounded like he was ready to hit Spike. 

"Gonna get us a nice warm mug of blood."

"No, you're not, you're going to get this thing out of me NOW!"

Spike met Angel's angry stare, "You ponce, you have blood fever, you need a drink of blood to sooth you."

Angel clenched his teeth. "I can control it. Just get this thing out of me."

Spike knew arguing was a waste of time. "Okay, I'll do it in your room."

When they got upstairs, Spike went into the bathroom and brought out bandages; then he went to the kitchenette and chose a carving knife. He tested the edge to make sure it was sharp enough and then turned to Angel. "We need to make sure you don't get any nasty sharpies. I'm going to open the wound and put my hand between your heart and the board. When I tell you, pull the bugger out. It's gonna hurt like bloody hell, but I won't have to sweep you up."

Angel looked around the room, walked over to the bedroom doorway and braced himself by placing his right shoulder blade and butt cheek against the wall, leaving the board to protrude through the door way. "Do it."

Spike ripped Angels shirt so he could see the wound better and quickly made a decision of where to cut. Angel changed to vamp face to better handle the pain. The knife was sharp and Spike was fast. When the cut was made, Spike moved in and leaned against his sire's right shoulder to help brace him. Then he slid his hand along the board slowly, feeling as he went to make sure he didn't nudge a splinter in the wrong direction. When he reached Angles heart he cupped it placing his hand between it and the rotting board. "Go" was all Angel needed to hear.

Spike held him tight as Angel yanked the board free in one swift movement. Spike felt a large splinter rake the back of his hand before it lodged near his wrist, his blood mingled with Angels. The effect was immediate and stronger than any drug man could devise. A hundred years of pent up emotions broke free. The link between Sire and Childe, that both vampires had refused to acknowledge, burst to the forefront of their awareness. The fever had taken Angel's demon out all his control.

Spike was able to keep control only by the barest of threads. Angel pulled Spikes hand from the wound and lifted it to his mouth. Spike tried to pull back but Angel's right arm was locked around him. Angel bit into the splinter and pulled it from the back of Spike's hand. He spit it out then he began licking and sucking at the wound.

Spike moaned with the effort to keep control.

"William, my sweet William." Angel spoke the words with a heavy Irish brogue. He let go of Spike's hand and tilted his childe's face up. "So beautiful.." Angel kissed Spike on the lips, a savage, demanding kiss, his tongue probed for tender places.

The taste of his own blood mixed with his Sire's saliva broke Spike's thin thread of control and he became lost in the fever. He wanted blood and only his Sire's would sate him. He responded to Angels kiss, sucking hard he bit down on his Sire's tongue. Angel's eyes rolled back into his head at the sudden pain and he whimpered. The sound only served to feed Spike's fever and he bit again holding the tongue like a vice grip as he drank.

The pain broke Angel out of the blood fever. His hands found their way under Spike's shirt and he began to stroke Spike's back in an effort to sooth his hungry childe. It worked. Spike let go of Angels tongue and tilted his head back to look up into Angles eyes.

"I need you," Angel spoke softly, "don't ever leave me again, promise me you'll never leave me. Lie to me if you have to, but say the words."

Spike's head tilted and he searched Angels face, "The fever's gone?" he asked. 

"Yes, it's gone, but not our bond. We are linked to each other, that won't stop, I need you." Angel sighed " I've lived for over 200 years, and you are the only one I long for, the only one I need.

Spike tried to move out of Angel's arms but Angel held onto him. "Let go of me Angel. This will pass."

"It's been a century and it hasn't faded."

"Let go of me and I'll sit in your comfy chair and we'll talk this out. If you don't let go I'll make you. Then I'll leave you." Angel knew that he couldn't fight Spike in his weakened condition, so he let go.

***********

Comments are welcomed and answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ******************************************************  
> This chapter is explicit. Please remember when reading that Angel and Spike are both vampires with a lot of past to work through.  
> @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Spike stepped back. "You should lay down Angel, I'm going to get you a mug of warm blood. I'll be right back."

Spike came back quickly, bringing not only blood, but also the makings of a bandage. He pulled gauze off a roll and folded a pad large enough to cover Angel's wound and taped it to his chest.

Angel watched Spike work as he sipped at his blood. "You did good, thanks."

"I did what I had to" Spike picked up the supplies and returned them to the medicine cabinet. When he returned, he walked over to the comfy chair and sat down as he had promised. Then he waited.

Angel stared into his mug. "It wasn't the fever talking, I do need you. The first time I saw you was at a dinner party. I was there on the pretense of doing business with someone who's name is long forgotten, but when I saw you I forgot about him. I wanted you. I imagined what it would be like to make you my thrall and all the nasty humiliating things I would make you do. Two weeks later I got my chance. I was sure you would fold like all the others but you fought it. I could have taken you by force, of course, but I wanted the satisfaction of making you do my bidding. Your resistance… I’d been a vampire for over a century and never came across anyone like you. It fascinated me. I thought you were just a poet and a fop from a well to do family, and here you have a strength of character that I had never run into before, or since.

Spike leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he listened to Angel talk. He could hear the clip clop of the horse as it pulled the carriage through the fog filled London streets to the address that Angelus had given him. He felt the damp and cold as he climbed the stairs to the door of the townhouse.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
flashback  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Angelus answered the door. A fact that surprised William, servants answered the door not the master of the house, but Angelus was welcoming, and William returned the favor in kind.

Angelus smiled at seeing his intended victim looking so delious."No one else has arrived yet. Shall we go to the library and have a pre-dinner drink while we wait?" He put out his arm to usher William down the hall.

William sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace and Angelus poured wine and handed a glass to him. The wine had a strange taste to it, but not an unpleasant one.

The vampire watched William closely. He had prepared the wine before William had arrived. When William took a swallow of the wine, Angelus knew he had his toy.

"How are you feeling lad? Did you find the wine satisfactory?"

William squinted his eyes and looked at Angelus. He knew that tone. Angelus was laughing at him. Adrenalin pumped through William's body.

"You put something in the wine." William was incredulous.

Angelus was confused; he could smell the change in William, but he didn't smell fear. William reeked of determination instead, he was readying himself for a fight.

"Yes, my saliva. You see, William, I'm a vampire and when you ingest my saliva, well, let me just say it takes the will out of William."

"I'm leaving" William stood up.

"Sit down!" Angelus' tone was harsh and commanding, William fell back into the chair. Angelus laughed. "See what I mean, lad?"

"I said I'm leaving" William stood up and started for the door.

In a flash Angelus was blocking his retreat. He slammed William against the wall and forced his mouth open. Angelus kissed him, forcing saliva down William's throat. He'd never came across a human who had such determination.

William tried to fight Angelus, but the vampire was bigger and stronger. Something in William's brain began to melt and he stopped fighting.

Angelus pulled back and laughed again, but this time it wasn't a laugh of ridicule, it was a laugh of pleasure at beating a worthy opponent. "Aye, laddie, you're mine now," Angelus ran his fingers through William's hair and looked into the deep blue of his eyes. "You are a beauty." Angelus kissed him again and this time William offered no resistance. "Come with me" Angelus said over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

William's mind didn't work like other men's. He was a poet and his soul resided not only in his will, but also in his imagination. He saw a tree in his mind's eye, and made himself that tree. His legs trembled with the effort to stay rooted.

Angelus turned when he realized William was not behind him. Anger and puzzlement combined to make Angelus' jaw drop when he saw William still pressed against the wall. He walked back to face him. He could smell the effort William was making to stay put. "Still fighting me, laddie? How long do you think you can keep that up? Your legs will collapse soon." Angelus reached out and took Williams hand, the command was spoken softly this time, "Come with me."

William closed his eyes, his body shook, but he managed to speak through clenched teeth "I'll never stop fighting you."

"I don't suppose you will, and that makes you very desirable."

William collapsed when Angelus' teeth tore into his jugular. When he was near death Angelus cut a slit in his chest and pulled William to him. Afterwards Angelus carried William upstairs and placed him in bed, then he lied down beside him and waited for his childe to be born.

************  
End Flashback  
************

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Angel's voice was half pleading.

"I was just thinking of us at the townhouse, when you spiked my wine."

"You were one stubborn little chit." Angel smiled at the memory.

"Chit, huh, I bested you and YOU know it," Spike pointed as he spoke, "AND I'm no chit."

"I turned you and you didn't lift a finger to stop me." Angel sat up higher in the bed. Their talk had turned into a fight.

"I didn't help you either," Spike said, "You wanted a little lamb flitting along after you, bah bah bah, happily being lead to slaughter. I'm going to get a drink."

Spike walked down the hall to his suite. He poured himself a drink and kicked off his shoes and sat back on the bed. The memories of his awakening flooded his mind.

+++++++++++++++  
Flashback Osmosis  
+++++++++++++++

Williams's return to consciousness began in utter terror. He was surrounded by vast nothing. No dark, no light, no gravity, no floating. His terror mixed with panic and he flung his consciousness into the void.

The moment Angelus felt his Childe's birth throes he called to him. "William, I'm here," he pulled the terrified vampire to him and stroked his back. "It's all right Childe, I'm here, I'm here." Angelus kissed the top of Williams's head. "It's all right, we all go through it, it's the place where vampires are born."

William pulled back and looked up into his Sire's face. "It was nothing," he thought for a moment, "no. It was less than nothing."

"It was hell's womb," Angelus kissed Williams forehead. "And you made it out, not all do. But you are a strong one, my beautiful sweet William." Angelus rolled William onto his back as he soothed him. William gave no resistance as Angelus ripped off his shirt and began stroking his chest. Angelus looked into his Childe's eyes expecting to see desire, but instead the blue eyes looked back with questions. Angelus could see the mind behind those eyes churning and analyzing. Fury welled up, but Angelus was practiced and he did not give his anger full rain, yet.

William felt the shift in Angelus's emotions. "I'm hungry," he said, hoping that he could distract his Sire.

"We've to wait until sundown before we can hunt." Angelus got up from the bed and undressed. When he was naked, he took off the remainder of Williams clothes. Taking a small bottle of scented oil from the nightstand, Angelus got on to the foot of the bed and kneeling began long sensuous strokes of William's legs. Both vampires grew hard. Angelus positioned himself between Williams legs, with one oiled hand he began stroking William's cock with the other he stroked his own. Then with lightning speed Angelus grabbed William's ankles and leaned forward, folding William in half. The young vampire was helpless; his legs were trapped over his shoulders. His ass was lifted of the bed and vulnerable and Angelus held his wrists in a vice grip above his head. "First, there is a small matter of punishment."

Angelus rammed his engorged cock into William's ass. The sudden act tore William open; it would have been a mortal wound for a man. The pain was searing and took away William's ability to scream. Angelus had expected a scream and the lack of one only fed his fury. He increased the speed of his pounding thrusts. The white-hot pain blinded William and then small dots of black began to creep in as he started to pass out.

He was frantic; the only thing worse than the pain was the place he had just come from and the blackness was coming to take him back. His panicked consciousness cast about and found his Sire's pleasure. William dove into it. He immersed himself in it and the blackness stopped its advance. William was tossed in a horrific storm of indescribable opposites. His mind fought to stay sane, it did what it had to and suddenly there was only one sensation, a brilliant white osmosis of pleasure pain.

Angelus felt William's mind enter his and he pounded with all his vampire strength in an attempt to get him out. But the knowledge of the pain he was causing William only added to his pleasure and a part of him grabbed onto his Childe's mind. When the pleasure and pain became inseparable from each other, Angelus began to bellow. It was a primal roar of supremacy. His orgasm seamed to shake the universe.

When it was over Angelus rolled off William. William unfolded himself and rolled on his side, his back to Angelus. He started singing to himself in an effort to take his mind off the searing pain that still throbbed inside of him.

Angelus was aware of William's pain and it puzzled him. This was not a normal Sire/Childe bond. He had sired many before William and used them harshly, but William was in his head, not an awareness of William, but William himself. And something else was there, he cared about William, somehow, he knew how badly he was hurt. Angelus was repulsed by this emotion of caring and his anger rose up, trying to wash away the distasteful feeling. "What have you done?"

William didn't answer. Angelus pulled him over so they lay face to face but when he looked into Williams's eyes he was overcome with concern for his Childe. He tore open his forearm and pressed it to Williams's mouth. "Drink William, it will take away the pain and help you heal."  
************  
End Flashback  
************

Angel sipped his mug of blood. He could feel Spike's mind churning and knew the need to talk about their relationship was as strong for Spike, as it was for him. He also knew Spike would never come to him. He wasn't sure whether that made Spike the stronger one, for being able to resist the vampiric pull they both experienced, or the weaker one, for not being able to face their feelings for each other. Angel's body, mind and soul ached to be comforted. The pull to Spike overwhelmed him. He finished his blood and, barefoot and shirtless, started down the hall to Spike's suite.

Spike felt his approach. For a century he and Angel had turned their backs on the part of their mind where the other resided, but the bond hadn't faded. When Angel walked into Spike's bedroom, Spike made a decision. "I'm ready to talk."

Angel walked over to the bed and looked down at Spike. Spike nodded and opened his arms. The look of surprise on Angel's face quickly turned to one of pleading. "Don't play with me Spike, I don't think that I could take it."

"We both need this, I've fought against it long enough."

Angel climbed into the bed and into Spike's arms. "You're so beautiful." He ran his fingers through Spike's hair as he spoke. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Spike smiled. "Half as beautiful as you."

Angel was surprised again. "You've never said anything like that to me before"

"Couldn't, Angelus would have dusted me the moment he knew he had me, all he wanted was to win. He would fight for as long as it took, but it was always about the kill for Angelus."

"And it was always about the dance with you. We've had our souls back for a hundred years. Why keep dancing the same dance?" Angel looked into Spike's eyes searching to understand.

"You changed me, Angel. It wasn't just you turning me; I took you inside my head." Spike tapped his fingers on his forehead. "I had to, to stay sane. The line between pleasure and pain had disappeared till I couldn't tell the difference anymore. I knew what you wanted from me. I wanted it too, because it was what you wanted. I fought to keep me, or what was left of me. I fought to keep from becoming you. It was the only dance I knew."

"And now?" Angel asked.

"I don't want to lose me, Angel, I can't let myself go to be your slave."

Angel's voice was a whisper "I don't want that."

"Oooh yes, you do," Spike gave a sarcastic laugh as he spoke. "You don't want to want it, but you do."

Angel rolled out of Spike's arms, tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Why do you do that?"

"What, tell you the truth? Ghod, you are such a ponce."

"Why can't we JUST LOVE each other?"

"We're vampires, we're not supposed to love."

Angel rolled onto his side and looked into Spike's eyes. "But we do love each other."

Spike sighed as he met Angel's gaze. "It's not JUST love, you hate me too, and I really don't like you."

Angel lay quietly, seeing only the blue eyes he so wanted to possess. His mind churned with the truth about himself Spike had forced him to acknowledge. It was true that he hated Spike. But why? There was a profound sadness in Angel's voice when he finely spoke, "I can never have what I want from you, having it would destroy it." Understanding flooded Angel's mind, washing away all the hate that he had held for so long. If he could not possess Spike, then maybe he could be possessed by him. "Make me your thrall."

Spike could feel the emotional tides washing through Angel. He felt the hate dissolve and their pull toward each other strengthen. "You know that's not possible."

"I give myself to you, do whatever you want." Angel rolled off the bed and onto his knees, "Make me do whatever you want."

Spike lay on the bed watching Angel.

"Please." Angel whispered.

The Childe made a decision. He unbuckled his jeans and slid them off. Then he rolled to the edge of the bed and sat straddling Angels face. Angel reached for Spike. With lightning speed Spike knocked his hands away and grabbed the hair on the back of Angel's head forcing him to look up into his face. "If we do this dance, I make the rules. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"You attack me, you lose. I'm not talking about a battle, Angel, I'm talking about the dance. It will be over and we'll never dance this dance again. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"You do what I tell you the first time. I don't want any arguments. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Spike lifted his foot and placed it softy on Angel's crotch. Angel gave a soft moan and leaned in. Spike removed his foot and let go of Angel's hair. "Get out."

Angel fell back on his heels, stunned, his thoughts raced through his mind. He hadn’t expected to be sent away, but then it was like Spike to do the unexpected. He had no choice but to do what he was told, those were the terms he agreed to. This was his test, keep the agreement or Spike would walk. If there was anything he had learned about Spike over the centuries it was that Spike didn’t bluff, he would leave. Angel rose and walked out the door. 

Spike picked up his bottle of scotch and took a large gulp, then he climbed into bed under the covers and fell asleep, thinking of painful ways to make Angel happy.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
It was a little after one p.m. when Sire and Childe woke in their separate bedrooms and went downstairs.  
Wesley was in the office doing research when he heard Cordy say good morning. He expected Angel to come right in for an update of the mornings activities, followed a short time afterward by Spike with two mugs of warm blood. When that didn't happen he walked out of the office to see Spike standing with his head tilted and an amused look on his face watching Angel trying to figure out the microwave.

"What are you doing?" Cordy asked.

"Is this thing broken? Nothing happens when I push the start button." Angel began pounding on the touch screen.

"Woe big fella, before you turn it into scrap metal" Cordy entered 40 seconds and hit start, the microwave started purring. "Go, shoo" Cordy waved her hand in Angel's face, forcing him to take a step back, "let Spike take care of this."

Angel took a quick glance at Spike before turning back to Cordy, he opened his mouth ready to protest, but the look was not lost on either Wes or Cordy . "What's going on?" they both asked in unison.

"Peaches here thinks he should learn a little about modern technology." Spike said with a lilt in his voice.

"Before he has his mug of blood?" Cordy shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Neither do I." Wesley added. He watched closely as Angel handed Spike a mug. Something had changed between the two vampires. He was sure of it.

Cordy stepped up, face to face with Angel. "I want to know what’s going on, and I want to know right now!"

Angel took another quick sideways glance at Spike.

"All right, now you're freaking me out." Cordelia shook her hands by her side as if trying to get rid of something sticky. "Why do you keep looking at Spike as if you need his permission to talk?"

"Yes, I too would like to know the answer to that question." Wesley added cleaning his glasses.

Angel's eyes never left Cordy's. " I made him a promise."

Spike cut him off before he could say anything else. "This is between Sire and Childe and none of your business,"

"There is something you're not telling us," Cordy tapped her foot as she spoke.

"Yes Cordy, there is," Angel's voice was annoyed, "and, as Spike said, it is none of your business."

Wesley chimed in. "It is our business, something between you and Spike has changed. We depend on both of you for our life Angel. We need to know if we can still do that. I know the Sire/Childe bond is sacred, but you two have never seemed to..."

Angel cut Wes off, "You don't know anything about our bond." He advanced on Wesley, a feral look in his eyes.

Spike knew Wesley was about to get thrown against a wall, or through one, maybe worse. He moved to put himself between them, blocking Angel's view of Wesley. "Angel."

Spike stroked the back of Angel's hand. The skin-to-skin contact distracted Angel from his attack.

"He's trying to come between us, Spike." He said through clenched teeth.

"No, he's not." Spike said calmly, all the time stroking the back of Angel's hand. "From his point of view he's right. He does depend on us in a fight, and right now he is thinking he can't do that anymore. He's your best friend Angel; it that what you want him to think?"

The tension drained out of Angel's body. "No."

Spike held Angel's hand as he began to talk. "Last night Angel nearly got dusted, I got wounded and there was an exchange of blood. It was an accident but the consequence is the same."

Wesley sighed, "That explains a lot, but Angel is your Sire, he is dominant, but..." Wesley paused, "That's the part that is none of our business, isn't it?"

"You're not getting off that easy," Cordy said "I work for you, Angel, not Spike"

"Cordy!" Wesley's voice held a warning. "I'll explain it to you in the office. We need to give them some time alone."  
**********

The two vampires walked into Angel's suite. Spike sat in the comfy chair while Angel paced. "That was bloody stupid," Spike said.

Angel looked directly into Spike's eyes, "I was trying to keep my promise."

"Your promise was between the two of us, Angel, in private, not out there with the humans."

"I don't know what you want from me Spike, please tell me what you want. I can’t loose you, if you leave…" Angel shook his head. “All I know is that I want you here, with me.”

Spike bent over and took off his shoes, then he walked over to Angel's closet and removed his shirt and pants, and hung them up. He stood naked in front of his sire. Angel licked his lips as he looked at his Childe, every muscle was sculpted perfection in creamy white skin. "This isn't about what we want Angel, it's about what we need." Spike walked over and lay down on the bed. Angel took off his shirt, sat on the bed and took off his remaining clothing. He turned to look into Spikes face.

"Do you love me?" Spike asked.

"You know I do." Angel answered and leaned in to kiss Spike. The kiss was soft, exploring the taste of each other; full of expectation, but absent of demand. Angel had never before kissed Spike that way and he gave a sad little moan when it ended.

"Stroke me." Spike requested. Angel reached for Spike's cock but Spike took his hand and put it on his chest. "Not there, not yet, touch me all over but not there." Angel began exploring Spike's body with his fingertips. He let them roam over Spike's chest. He brushed Spike's nipples and little bolts of electricity shot through his Childe, hardening his cock.

"Yes, I like that, keep touching me just like that." Spike kissed Angel then his hands went to Angel's chest. His fingers curved and he pushed them into Angels flesh then quickly raked them across, leaving four deep scratches. Angel's eyes opened wide from the unexpected pain and he stopped stroking Spike. "I told you not to stop" Spike grabbed one of Angel's nipples and pulled, pinched and twisted it. Angel began stroking Spike again. Spike leaned in and began licking the blood from the wounds on Angel's chest. Then he put a small cut on his own chest. Angel lifted his head to lick at it. "No." Spike ordered.

The scent of Spike's blood and his need to taste it was nearly overwhelming. "You're torturing me," Angel moaned.

"That's the idea." Spike tilted his head and looked at him. "Can you take it?"

Angel only grunted as Spike’s fingers found a particularly painful place to dig into.

Spike and Angel kissed as their hands explored each other's body. Angel knew the rules now. *stroke Spike and don't stop, give him pleasure and accept the pain he gives in return.*

Then Angel began to beg. "Please Spike, tie me down, I'm going to lose control, I want you so much."

"It's time peaches, roll over."

Angel felt Spike's fingers, slick with lube, begin to massage between his cheeks. Spike's finger slid in. "You're tight, Angel," Spike continued to massage the area, slipping in two fingers.

"Just hurry, I need you Childe."

Three fingers.

Angel roared and bucked but Spike was prepared, and he had the leverage. He managed to hold the larger vampire down and then Angel felt Spike enter him.

Spike slid in slowly. Mini thrusts, each going a little deeper. When he was all the way in, he held Angel around the waist with one arm and offered Angel his wrist. "I'm going to fuck you now Angel, drink, it will help with the pain." Angel bit and Spike's blood filled his mouth as Spike pulled out and thrust forward.

Pleasure and pain washed over Angel, he closed his eyes and gave himself to the sensation. His hips rising and falling on an ebb and tide of pleasure/pain. He could feel the vibrations of Spike growling and then felt Spike licking and probing with his tongue to find the most sensitive place to bite. When the bite came, it was vicious. Angel's eyes rolled up and he began to buck. He had never been taken. He had always been the taker. He knew, every move Spike made was calculated to degrade and dominate.

Spike held on. He knew how debased Angel was feeling and it was exhilarating. Spike let go of his Sire's neck and began to laugh. A primal laugh that only served to feed Angel's humiliation. When the orgasm hit him he lost all control and thrust hard.

Angel felt the cool spunk shoot into him. One further humiliation to be accepted.

Spike pulled out slowly and let his flaccid, wet cock brush against Angel's ass, as he moved to lay on his side looking at Angel.

Angel got out of the bed, careful to keep his back turned to Spike.

"Where are you going?" Spike asked.

"I need a shower"

"Not yet peaches, we're not finished."

Angel stood with his back to Spike, his thoughts churning. If he didn't obey, Spike would leave. He was sure of it. He turned slowly to look at his Childe lying naked on the bed, head propped on one elbow. "Please Spike, let me shower."

"It would be a waste of clean water, you're only going to need another soon." Spike let his eyes drop to take in every scratch and gouge he had given Angel. He changed his voice to soft and sultry and watched as Angles cock hardened at the sound. "Besides I like the smell of you the way you are. Me all over you," he looked into Angel's eyes, "and in you."

Angel walked over to the bed. "You're a pig, Spike."

Spikes reaction was lightning fast. He jabbed a fist into the wound near Angel's heart.

Angel bent over in pain, realizing at that instant that Spike had been careful to avoid the area during their sex play. He didn't fight as Spike pulled him onto his back, startling him and pinning his arms above his head.

"That, my love, would make you the sty I wallow in."

Angel watched without moving as Spike vamped out, bent over and pierced a nipple with his fangs. Angel gave over to the sheer joy he felt nursing his Childe. It was a sensation he had never before allowed. Spike let go of Angel's wrists and began to stroke him, his face, his shoulder, his arm. Angel moaned and lifted his pelvis. Spike let go of the nipple and moved beside Angel. He continued stroking, kissing and licking him before he moved further down toward Angel's aching need.

Spike laid his head on Angel's stomach with his lips a hair's breath from the tip of Angel's cock. His hands began brushing Angel's thighs. Angel opened them and Spike reached in to find the orbs he longed to play with. He centered himself in the part of his mind that was the bond with Angel and rocked his hand, gently causing only pleasure.

Angel lifted his hips, straining and hoping for the touch of Spike's lips, but Spike let his head fall back. Angel's hips fell and lifted again and a soft cry of frustration escaped from him. Spike's tongue flicked out, licking the tip of Angel's engorged organ. Angel's hands quickly grabbed Spike's head and held him firmly.

"Take your hands off my head, Peaches, or this ends now," Spike kept his voice low and soft, but Angel knew he meant it and let go.

"Tie me," Angel demanded, his fists pounded into the bed as Spike kissed his cock. "I'd rather be whipped than tortured like this." More licks and kisses accompanied the words.

"I know what you're feeling Angel, I'm right there with you. Say the words, you need to say them and I need to hear them."

Angel's voice was an urgent cry for help. "Please, tie me Spike, the need to take you is too strong."

Spike nodded and got up from the bed.

Angel closed his eyes and crossed his wrists over his head.

Spike came back with a belt and secured Angel's wrists to the brass headboard. "You may end up bending the brass, but it should hold."

"Thanks."

"Open your eyes, Peaches."

Angel complied.

Spike licked and kisses Angel's nipples. Bolts of pleasure shot out and traveled to Angel's aching cock. His hips rose and fell, his engorged organ desperately sought for friction to ease its painful need. "Remind me what we were doing Angel, before you interrupted." Spike began kissing his way down Angel's torso.

"Rules: I talk, you lick."

"Spread your legs for me, Peaches." Angel did as he was told and Spike moved between them. He laid one cheek on Angel's thigh and with his hand began stroking the other thigh. "Do you believe me when I say I love you?"

"Yes, I believe you."

Spike's wet cool tongue licked across Angel's sack and his back arched. "You're diabolical, Spike."

Spike gave a deep satanic giggled "Diabolical ha, how so?"

Angel could barely speak. He fought to keep his demon under control as the touch of Spike's mouth and tongue sent electricity through him. " I thought you'd hurt me."

"I am hurting you."

"Beat me, I thought you would beat me."

"Is that what you want?"

"I deserve it." 

Spike could hear the anguish in Angel's voice and he could feel his need for punishment.

Spike crawled up the bed to lay his head next to Angel's. They looked into each other's eyes. He spoke in a whisper so soft and intimate, only another vampire could have heard it. "I'll make you a promise Angel, I will beat you bloody, but only if you bring me the belt and only if you ask for it on your knees."

Angel rolled his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. A kaleidoscope of emotions churned in him and he knew Spike felt them too. He turned back to look into the depth of two blue eyes filled with love.

They spoke in unison; "I love you". They kissed.

Spike smiled, "You don't have to say anything else today, Peaches," then he moved down and took Angel's cock into his mouth. Angel's need was great, release came quickly accompanied by a roar as he vamped out and pulled at his bonds.

****** 

Spike lay beside Angel with his arm across his chest and stroked his face. His mind was still centered on Angel. He didn’t want to pull away. He knew that it would cause Angel to feel abandoned.

"Untie me Childe, I want to hold you."

"I want you to make love to me Angel, but gently, not violent, can you do that?" 

Angel searched inside himself for an answer. Emotional pain cut deep as he spoke. "No, I'll lose control. I'm sorry."

Spike reached over grabbed the lube and laid the container on Angels belly. "You need to rest a bit then I'm going to take a ride; after that I'll untie you."

Twenty minutes later Spike laid on top of Angel, kissing him, gently rocking his torso, Angel's hard cock pressed between them. He shifted position, so that his erection rubbed against Angel's and increased his movements. Spike kept his mind centered on Angel; he knew his Sire was wanting, but not yet desperate. His kisses were getting more demanding and he had started rubbing his foot along Spikes leg. "It's time I took a ride, Peaches." Spike turned around to face Angel's cock, straddling his chest with his ass over Angel's face he reached back, pulled his cheeks apart and settled down on Angel's face.

Panic hit Angel when he realized what Spike wanted from him and his cock softened.

"This is between you and I, luv, no one else will ever know." Spike felt Angel's panic change to dread. "Make me feel it, Peaches, go deep." Spike moaned at the first touch of Angel's tongue.

Angel's mind raced, trying to cope with this unexpected demand. *Punishment* he thought. *It's punishment for not being able to give him what he needs.* The realization was arousing and his cock hardened again.

"I said deep, Peaches."

Angel curled his tongue into a tight tube and pushed as hard as he could, Spike pushed back and Angel's tongue slid into him.

The combination of the penetration with Angel's utter humiliation drove Spike to new heights of pleasure and he moaned constantly as he rode Angel's face. He reached down and smoothed lube onto Angel's cock, pulling it as he rode, and enjoying the sensation of Angel's erection growing harder between his hands. He wanted it inside of him. He got up and turned to look at his lover as he pushed lube into himself. "Peaches that's only the beginning of the humiliations I have planned for you." He held Angel's cock in one hand as he slid back and felt the pleasure of that magnificent organ enter him. Spike rode him slowly with long sensual strokes, savoring the pleasure of Angel's tall thick organ and the joy of being filled by his Sire.

Angel watched Spikes face and was overcome with emotion, he cried, "Oh my sweet Childe, you are so beautiful, so beautiful."

Spike leaned forward and kissed away Angel's tears and then kissed Angel on the mouth pushing his tongue in, searching for the taste of himself. He licked and sucked his Sire's tongue in an act of love, sharing the humiliation he had caused him and washing it away. His hands stroked the length of Angel's arms and began to undo the restraint.

Angel turned away from the kiss, "No Spike, I'll lose control."

Spike kissed Angel's ear lobe and whispered, "Do whatever you need to, I love you."

Angel wrapped his arms around Spike and rolled him onto his back. Then he hooked one leg and lifted it high for better penetration. He continued with the long slow thrusts. "I'll be gentle for as long as I can."

Spike nodded, he could feel his Sire's need building with each stroke. He knew Angel would not be able to reach climax until he let go of his control. Angel's body trembled with the effort to give the one he loved what he needed. Suddenly Angel's control broke and he shouted "I'm sorry." He vamped out and slammed into Spike; at the same time he bit into Spike's neck sucking out his Childes blood as he thrust cum into him. Spike's moaned with the suddenness of the pounding and his own climax ripped through his body.

Afterward both vampires lay on their back. Angel was the first to speak. "You are one diabolical bastard."

Spike rolled to his side and looked at Angel, with a deep baritone laugh he asked, "Would you have it any other way?"

Angel rolled to face him and pulled him into his arms. "Never any other way." He said quietly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You're not going to be able to hide that bite from them, even if you wear a high collar they will know, you never wear anything but those black tees."

"We'll deal with it."

Then both vampires fell asleep.

**********

Comments are welcomed and answered.

**********


	3. Chapter 3

As the two vampires went to Angel’s suite to have private time after the confrontation with Wesley and Cordy, Cordy stood in Wesley's office, her arms crossed, glaring at the watcher. "You said you would explain it, I'm waiting."

"Sit down Cordelia." Wes sat on the desk and cleaned his glasses.

"Not until you start talking."

"You know that when vampires drink each others blood, it is usually ceremonial or sexual."

"Yeah so, it doesn't send them off on a killing frenzy. Angel was going to attack you."

Wesley sighed, "Cordelia please shut up and listen. This is important. What Spike was trying to tell us is, that some of his blood got directly into Angel through a wound. This would cause a blood fever - a compulsion to feed and possibly mate - When a vampire is weakened the bond created would most likely be permanent, not unlike that of a Sire and Childe. Angel said I was trying to come between him and Spike. It means we can’t challenge their relationship. Both Spike and Angel said, it's none of our business. I think we should leave for a day or two, this whole thing should calm down in the next few days. I'll call and let you know when it's safe to come back."

"I'm not going anywhere," Cordy sat down with her arms crossed; she continued glaring at Wesley. "I don't trust Spike. He's done something to Angel."

"Angel is his Sire, Spike won't hurt him." Wesley didn't add Spike loves Angel. He knew Cordy wouldn't believe it and it might cause her to dismiss everything he had told her about the blood fever. "Cordelia please, they need privacy. "

"They have privacy, they're up there, and we're down here. And there's something you're not telling me. What's with Spike holding Angel's hand? That's spooky," Cordy shivered. "The way Angel just stopped and then caved."

"You call it spooky, I call it bloody lucky, and he didn't cave."

Cordy's frustration showed in her voice. "Has Spike made Angel his thrall?"

"That's impossible, one vampire can't thrall another." Wesley sighed and looked down at the floor, "Spike has special abilities."

"Special abilities?"

"Before they got their souls back, there were two women in their group. One was Angel's Sire, the other was Angel's Childe, Drusilla. She was totally insane. Reports say, Spike could soothe her with a word or a touch. I never gave much credence to those reports, until today."

"So you don't think those 'special abilities' could include making a thrall of another vampire?"

"Angel is NOT Spike's thrall. He didn't command Angel, he reasoned with him and asked him a question. Angel didn't cave; he simply got himself under control with Spike's help. Even if it were possible for one vampire to thrall another, Angel is a master vampire and Spike is his Childe."

"Aren't they both master vampires?"

Wesley thought for a moment, he got a far away look in his eyes and his voice softened as if he were talking to himself. "Yes, yes they are." Wesley's eyes refocused on Cordy, "I have some research to do, don't under any circumstances go anywhere near them, especially Angel. It's far too dangerous."

The afternoon was quiet until they heard Angel roar.

Wesley's head snapped up from his books and then he ran. He knew Cordy would use the sound as an excuse to go to Angel. He managed to catch Cordy at the top of the stairs. He spun her around and pinned her against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't tell me you didn't hear that. I want to know what's going on."

"Didn't you listen to anything I said? They're vampires, they live by different rules. Leave them alone, we have to let this play out their way."

"I'm scared Wes, and I don't scare easily."

"I know," Wesley ran his fingers through Cordy's hair. "It's going to be alright"

"I feel as if the world has shifted somehow. I want things back the way they were."

"That may not happen. Listen, it's quiet now, shall we go back down stairs?"

Cordy nodded and then they heard a moan. "It's none of my business, it's none of my business, it's none of my business..." She continued her mantra as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to put water on for tea.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The vampires awoke together at sunset. Angel felt good waking up beside Spike. It made him feel emotional warmth, if not a physical one. "I think I'll take that shower now, care to join me?"

"No, we'll just get into it again. You go first, I'll wait."

Angel swung his feet out and sat on the side of the bed with his back to Spike, trying hard to gather his thoughts for what he wanted to say. "Spike, about what happened..."

Spike interrupted. "It’s just sex Angel, between us, no one else will ever know."

"I did far worse to you."

"Angelus did far worse to me." Spikes voice held an edge of anger. "I don't want to talk about it."

Angel turned to look at Spike and stroke his hair. "What is it, Childe?"

" 'Childe' you know that is the only term of endearment you use to me?"

Angel wasn't sure where the conversation was going but he sensed Spike's needed to talk it out and at the moment he wanted very much to give Spike what he needed. "Sometimes I call you William." He said softly.

"I'm the Childe of Angelus, William is the boy Angelus wants to possess. What about you, Angel, what do you think of me," Spikes voice lowered to a whisper, "of what I did to you?"

"I deserved it."

Two blue eyes full of pain looked up at Angel, "No you didn't, Angelus deserves it. I lost control Angel, I let my demon humiliate you, and it felt good. Way too good"

"You took it back."

Spike looked away, "I'll do it again." When he looked back his eyes were full of lust, his voice was a satanic laugh, "I want to make you feel like bloody pond scum."

Angel was surprised to see the demon have full reign. His mind raced for a way to bring the one he loved back and to stop the terrible laughter. He pushed Spike back on the bed and straddled him, sitting heavy on its stomach, he pinned its arms over its head. "Let him go," Angels voice was hard and commanding. The demon kept laughing. "Let him go or I'll dust you."

"With what," it laughed, "your winning smile?"

Angel shifted Spike's wrist into one hand, reached over and pulled a drawer from the bedside table. He smashed it hard against the headboard. Shards of wood fell loose. Angel picked one up and held above Spikes heart. "LET HIM GO NOW!" The demon complied and Angel throw the piece of wood across the room.

"Do you understand now?" Spike asked, "This won't work."

"We have to make it work."

"I have to go."

"No" Angel said, "If humiliation is the price I have to pay to be with you, then I'll pay it."

"What about me Angel, how should I live doing those things to the person I love?"

"Leaving isn't the answer. We've tried it; it's too painful. We have a purpose here, you can't turn your back on that."

"Then what do we do, Angel?"

"We forgive, isn't that what people who love each other do?"

"I can forgive you Angel, it's myself I can't forgive."

"We have to try."

Spike nodded, "Okay Peaches, I won't leave. You can get off me now."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Cordy was paying for the Chinese food that she and Wes had ordered when they heard the crash. The deliveryman looked up. Cordy sighed, "Mice." She said in her most board voice as she handed him the money. When he had gone she looked at Wes "I know, I know, it's none of my business."

"They'll work it out."

"Have you notified the Watchers Council about this?" Cordy asked as they walked to the table with their food.

"No, and I have no intention of doing so." Wesley went to the cupboard to get plates.

Cordy looked up when she heard the water go on. "Well, they are either taking a shower or trying to drown each other."

"Vampires don't breath, so they can't drown. Have some rice."

They were eating quietly when Angel came into the room. "What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, we're just having something to eat." Cordy smiled sweetly. "Spike's not here, did you dust him?"

A look of terror ran across Angels face and quickly disappeared. "He'll be right down, he's getting dressed."

The look of anger on Wesley's face did not disappear. "Cordy, remember our little talk?"

They heard Spike call from the lobby, "Hay, is that Chinese I smell?"

Wesley smiled as Spike entered the room, he held up a carton, "Your favorite, and just for you."

Spike heated some blood for himself and Angel and sat down at the table to eat. "Luv, would you hand me a fork?"

Cordy handed Spike a fork. "Don't call me luv. Wes is the one that ordered the food for you and Wes is the one that says you have 'special abilities', he's the one..."

"CORDY!" Wesley was clearly angry, "If you don't leave right this instant, I will pick you up and carry you out."

"I'm not going anywhere, we need to get this out in the open, I'm not the 'walk on eggshells' type."

Wesley got up and pulled Cordelia out of her seat. "You've caused enough trouble for today, now get out before you get someone killed. Don't come back until I call you. You won't be let in."

Cordilia grabbed her purse and stomped out. She decided she would call the Watchers Council as soon as she got home.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Wesley walked back into the kitchen. Angel was furious. He spoke through clenched teeth. "Are you in love with him?"

Wesley looked at Spike. Spike was like a cat, ready to move if he had to. He gave Wesley a nod.

"Answer me, I know you fed him." Angel pointed at Spike, "I can smell his mark on you."

"He's my friend Angel, just like you are." Wesley turned to Spike, "Why didn't you tell him?"

"No need to say anything, I knew he could smell it. At the time he wasn't much interested in the particulars."

Angel heard the words, but more than that he heard how smoothly the two communicated. "So you love him."

Wesley opened his mouth intending to say no but could not form the word, so he said the only other thing he could think of. "I'm not a homosexual, Angel."

"Neither are Spike and I, but we just spent the afternoon fucking each other."

"When I fed him, Angel, there wasn't any choice. It happened when the werewolf attacked him. You know how badly he was injured. The only thing that could stop the bleeding was fresh human blood or Sire's blood."

"So you fed him. He had open bleeding wounds and you let him bite you. Then what; you put your bleeding arm around him and carried him to your car?"

"Yes, I brought him to you. You fed him and he got better. We stayed." Wesley turned to look at Spike, "Did any of my blood get in your wounds?"

"A couple of drops."

"You didn't have any symptoms of a fever bond."

"I was in and out of consciousness Wes, and then I got a taste of Sire's blood. That took the fever away."

"So it's not love, it's a fever bond." Wesley wasn't sure weather to be relieved or concerned. "Why didn't you say something Spike?"

"You didn't have any compulsion to pursue it, so I thought I would just let it fade. Plus I liked it. I liked having a friend, haven't had many in my life and you've been a good one. Then there is the watchers council, if they ever found out they would stake me for sure."

"Spike it's been nearly a year and it hasn't faded."

Angel spoke up, "It usually takes about fifteen years for a human to notice a day without the pull, in another ten years it will be more days without the pull then with it, ten years after that it will be mostly memory," Angel paused, "mostly."

"That's thirty-five years you're talking about Angel, that's a long time to fade."

"That's if you don't love him, feed him or fuck him. If you do any of those things it's permanent, so we are back to our original question, do you love him? "

Wesley sighed. "The feelings I have for Spike will continue to be expressed as friendship."

Angel picked up his mug of blood and shattered it against the back wall, and then he sat down and buried his face in his hands. "This is a fine little family we have here."

"I can't leave," Wesley, said, " If I do, the council will want to know why and Spike's assessment is right; if the council finds out they would most certainly stake him and probably you also."

Angel lifted his head and looked at Spike. "It will be easier if you tell him. I'll be in the workout room. Let me know when he's made his decision." Angel walked out.

Wesley watched Angel go then turned to Spike. "What does he want you to tell me?"

"Angel needs to put his blood tag on you." Spike watched Wesley carefully for his reaction.

"Surely you jest?"

"Angel and I are lovers, we're in it for the long haul. Smelling me on you makes Angel want to get you out of the way."

"I'm not in the way"

"You smell like you are."

"If I'm tagged by both of you won't you fight over me?"

"Rival vamps would. We're not rival, we're family and you would be family, too."

"Would I have the same pull toward Angel that I have toward you?"

“I doubt it, you seem resistant."

Wesley looked at the floor. "Things aren't always what they seem."

Spikes head tilted and he looked hard at Wesley. After a few moments he spoke softly. "Wes, tell me what's bothering you?"

Wesley look up and saw the tilted head and the soft blue eyes so full of caring. He felt a rush go through him and he dropped his gaze. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Time's a luxury we don't have Mate, I need to know now."

Wesley kept looking at the floor.

"Wes, it's okay, you can tell me. Do you want blood?"

"NO!"

"Then tell me what it is Wes."

Wesley sighed and looked back down, "I've been having dreams about you, very vivid dreams."

"Spike wrinkled the bridge of his nose. "What happens in the dreams?"

"We're together, sexually," Wesley whispered

Spikes voice was soft in an attempt to comfort his friend. "Wes, I need to know exactly what happens in the dreams."

Wesley snickered, "What do you want a blow by blow?"

"Were there blows?"

"No we didn't fight. We just..." Wesley stopped, blushed and looked away, "There were no blows in the fighting sense of the word. No offence Spike, but I would rather be with a woman."

"Start at the beginning Wes and tell me exactly what happens."

"What are you a bloody dream interpreter?" Wes said angry at being pushed. Spike straightened his head, Wesley watched as Spikes eyes changed from giving comfort to analyzing mode. The realization hit Wesley hard and his breach exploded outward as if he had been punched. "You are a dream interpreter."

"Wes pleases, this is important. Does the dream start with us having sex?"

"No, you come to me." Wesley shook his head still trying to understand how a vampire could become a dream interpreter. "How, when did it happen, how long have you known?"

Spike ignored the questions, "I always come to you, never you coming to me?"

Wesley decided he had better save the questions for another time. "You come to me and say you need me and I initiate...we...you don't force me it is my decision."

"It's okay Wes you don't have to tell me those particulars but I do need to know how often you have these dreams."

"When they come I have them three nights in a row. Then they are gone for about a month."

"Three soddin nights in a row Wes, ring any bells?"

Wesley's mouth dropped open. "The werewolf, how did I not see that?"

"You were in denial."

"So what does it mean exactly, I'm no dream interpreter I would rather hear it from you."

"It's your sub-conscience telling you we are linked, you were in denial so it repeats the message over and over. I came to you wounded by a werewolf, in the dream I'm in need. You made a decision to feed me. In the dream you initiate sex. Would I be wrong to say I give you the best blow job you ever had?"

"I'll take that as a rhetorical question. You make it sound so simple why couldn't I see it?"

"Because you would rather be with a woman."

"Where are you going," Spike asked.

"To get a piece of paper." Wesley said over his shoulder as he walked to the office.

"Angel's waiting."

"I know, I'll be right there."

"What's so important about a blank piece of paper?" Spike asked when Wesley returned.

"I have a strong suspicion that Cordy has called the council. If they come and see a fresh bite they will dust you two for sure. They would be suspicious of a knife cut. But a paper cut..."

Spike laughed, "Wes, You are one diabolical bastard."

"You really know how to turn a guy's head, Spike."

Angel walked over to them when they came into the room. "Are you sure about this Wes? I don't want you to feel forced."

Wesley slit his finger open with the long edge of the paper. "I'm sure." He said and offered his hand to Angel.

Angel cradled Wesley's hand in both of his; changed to vamp face and bending forward took Wesley's finger into his mouth. He sucked and licked at the blood, but was careful not to touch it with his teeth.

The first sensation Wes felt was a stinging pain that quickly faded. He felt Spike move in behind him and lean his chin on his shoulder.

"It's going to take a bit longer, the cut is pretty small." Spike whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around him.

Next Wes felt a sensation of wellbeing wash over him. He leaned back against Spike and closed his eyes, savoring each moment. He lifted his free hand and held the back of Angel's head. Everything was fine and he was safe. As the feeling of bliss intensified he moaned softly, "Yes, oh yes." Angel suddenly stopped. Wesley's eyes flew open and a feeling of panic hit him. Angel backed away three steps and watched.

Spike held Wes firmly and whispered, "It's okay Wes, what you're feeling is normal. You're safe. We're here with you and you're safe."

The panic dissipated. It simply could not exist alongside Spikes voice.  
Wesley shifted his body weight to stop leaning on Spike and released himself from Spike's hug. "I didn't expect that. That's not what it felt like with you."

Spike shrugged, "Those were different circumstances, your overriding concern was to get me to my Sire."

Wesley thought back to that night.

+++++++++++++++++++++  
FLASHBACK  
+++++++++++++++++++++

Spike paced, "You're not going and that's final. It's a werewolf, you twit. If you get bit, even scratched; who knows what those cheeky Watchers Council bastards will do."

"Didn't know you cared." Wesley said.

"Bout you, don't flatter yourself. I just don't want to break in a new watcher, is all."

Wesley stretched out his arm and a gun snapped into his hand. "This is a gun with six silver bullets. I suggest you drive the werewolf into the open and I shoot the thing from a distance."

"I don't suppose it would be any use me saying no again."

"No use at all."

*******An hour later******

"It hunted in this park the last 2 nights and all 3 nights of last month." Wesley said as he parked in a small lot near the entrance. "This is the local make out spot."

"So what's the plan, Watcher?" Spike asked as they walked.

"Give me a boost up that tree, it will give me the best view and a clear shot of the largest area. All I need is a clear shot and it's dead." Spike helped Wes into the tree and Wes put on his night view goggles.

Spike began walking around the park, calling to a non-existent dog in an attempt to attract the werewolf. A few minutes later Spike caught its sent. He signaled to Wes to be ready and then something crashed into him from above. Spike hit the ground hard and tried to roll, but the werewolf was on top of him in a flash, its teeth going for Spike's neck. Spike grabbed its muzzle and forced its mouth open, trying to break its jaw. It nearly worked, but the werewolf swiped one heavily clawed paw down Spike's left side, cutting him open from shoulder to thigh. Spike screamed and pushed as hard as he could but it took all his strength just to hold off the werewolf's jaws and his wounded arm was beginning to give out.

Wesley saw the werewolf drop from the tree. He knew his vampire was in trouble. He couldn't get a clear shot from where he was so he jumped down and ran toward Spike. He heard Spike scream then he saw Spike on the ground wrestling with the wolf. He ran four more steps and emptied his gun into the beast's head. It collapsed on top of Spike and Wesley pulled it off of him before its transformation back to human was complete. He knelt down beside Spike to access the wound. It was bad. Wesley knew it was too extensive to heal on its own. If Spike lost too much blood, he would go into an irreversible coma. He took off his shirt, wrapped it around Spike and tied it as tight as he could. The wounds pulled together and the bleeding slowed to a trickle. "Spike, can you hear me? Spike!" he yelled, gently slapping his face. "You need to feed." He put his wrist into Spike's mouth and slapped his face again. Vampire reflexes took hold and Spike bit down. Wesley felt pain as Spike bit into him, then it quickly faded. Wesley wondered how much blood he could safely give Spike, then a feeling of absolute certainty came over him and he knew Spike would be okay.

The drink of fresh human blood brought Spike out of his stupor. He pushed Wesley's arm away and moaned as drops of Wesley's blood entered the wounds on his hands. "Sire's blood, find Angel, let me sleep."

Wesley picked up Spike and tried to run to the car, but he was carrying nearly his own weight and could only manage a fast walk. He didn't realize he was still wearing the night vision goggles until he opened the car door and the dome light clicked on. He closed his eyes against the pain and placed Spike in the front seat before ripping the goggles off and tossing them into the back. He wondered, as he buckled the seatbelt around Spike and reclined the seat, when the vampire had stopped being a job and started being someone he cared about. He got behind the wheel and started the engine. He headed for the highway and L.A. As soon as the engine was warm enough, he turned on the heat. Humans need cold to preserve brain function but vampires needed heat. His clothes were soaked with sweat by the time he reached the Hyperion and sunrise was only minutes away. He drove under the entrance cover and jumped out of the car screaming "Angel, Angel."

Angel woke up with the smell of Spike's blood coming in through the open window, he knew his Childe was hurt. He pulled on a pair of pants and zipped up as he left the room barefoot and shirtless. He ran down the stairs and got to the lobby as Wesley shouldered open the door. Angel crossed the lobby with lightning speed and took Spike from him. He cradled Spike's head in the crook of his elbow and pressed his wrist against Spike's mouth. "Spike, it's Angel, drink." Nothing happened. Angel looked at Wesley, clearly worried. Wesley reached over and slapped Spike's face. Spike vamped and bit. "What happened?" Angel asked.

Wesley sighted. "Werewolf. He has five deep gashes from shoulder to thigh."

"He's warm."

"I kept the heat on all the way here."

Angel nodded. "You did good, watcher. He's going to be okay " Then he took Spike upstairs.

Exhausted and overwhelmed with emotion Wesley sat on the floor, buried his hands in his face and wept.

++++++++++++++++++  
END of FLASHBACK  
++++++++++++++++++

Wesley looked at Angel, something clicked into place in his mind as if a chain had been formed. "Are you okay Angel; is the jealousy gone?"

Angel walked forward and stood in front of Spike and looked directly into his eyes. Then he turned to Wesley, "I'm fine Wes; welcome to the family."

Do you think he'll be okay?" Angel asked after Wesley left.

"He'll be okay," Spike said, "I'm more worried about you. How's that chest wound doing?"

"It was giving me a little pain when I was working out, but I liked it, it kept me grounded."

"No patrolling for you tonight. As for me, I'm feeling a bit peckish. Care to join me for a mug of blood?"

"Sounds good."

The two vampires walked into the kitchen and stopped when they saw the remains of the mug Angel has smashed on the wall less than an hour ago.

"I forgot about that," Angel said with a grimace.

"I'll get the dustpan and mop," Spike said.

"Right," Angel said, "I guess that leaves the wall for me."

***  
Angel stepped back and looked at the wall as he drank his blood. "You know Spike, we should consider painting the walls red. It will help with the cleanup."

Spike moaned, "I'm not living in a place with red walls. The Watchers Council will think we're holding satanic rituals."

Angel shrugged, "You've got a point."

"Hay, wait a minute," Spike squinted at Angel, "did you just agree with me?"

Angel put on his innocent face. "Well, yeah."

"Without an argument?"

"You were right, I was wrong. End of story."

Spike tilted his head and looked at Angel, waiting for more of an explanation.

Desire for his lover raced through Angel. He put down his mug and walked to Spike. "If I had known you would look at me that way, I would have agreed with you sooner," he said as he ran his fingers through Spike's hair.

Spike closed his eyes and took an unneeded deep breath, "Sire," he whispered as he exhaled.

Angel wrapped his arms around Spike and kissed him. "I can't resist you, you chase the cold away," he whispered as he nibbled at Spike's ear. "I want to wrap you around me like a warm blanket."

"I want to be what you need Angel," the arousal in his voice evident, "more than anything in this world I want it."

They began undressing each other and walking toward their room as they kissed. Spike knew he need to reassure Angle that his blood bond with Wesley was no more than a family bond. They stumbled over each other and laughed and kissed some more droping their cloths on the floor as they went, hopping and laughing and kissing as they took off their shoes and socks. They were naked as they reached the bedroom. Angel grabbed Spike, forcing him to walk backward across the room. When they got to the bed they fell onto it. Spike wrapped his legs around Angel. Angel climbed into the bed and rolled them both to the middle. Then Angel stopped laughing and pulled Spike even closer. They lay on their side huddled together, touching, skin to skin from shoulder to ankle. Their kisses became less playful and more intimate, each seeking to give the other the pleasure he desired. Angel sucked Spike's lower lip into his mouth and nibbled at it, careful not to draw blood. He slid his hand down Spike's spinal column and cupped Spike's ass. His fingers wiggled their way between the tight muscles to find the tender spot at the base of the spine. Angel stroked it lightly as he explored Spike's mouth with his tongue.

Spike moaned as the flickers of pleasure traveled through him. He began to rock, trying to force a harder touch. The movement caused his engorged cock to rub against Angel's equally hard erection. Spike bent his knee and laid his leg on Angel's side. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, savoring every moment of pleasure. He reached for the jar of lube, opened it and held it for Angel, "make me ready," Spike whispered as he sucked at Angel's ear lobe.

Angel dipped his fingers in and began massaging Spike's opening.

Spike leaned away from Angel just enough to get a lube filled hand between them and rubbed Angel's cock.

Angel fought hard to keep his need and lust for Spike from getting out of control. He forced himself to go slow as he readied Spike. He was grateful that Spike wasn't biting or scratching him. He knew that the combination of pleasure and pain would have brought his lust to an uncontrollable frenzy. The combination of Spike's fingers traveling over his body, Spike's lips and tongue sucking and licking his ear and Spike moans of pleasure pushed him to edge of control, he wanted to let go and take what was his. He wanted to take it in a way that would let Spike know who his master is. But there was another part of him that wanted to experience the sublime torture of not giving in. Angel knew he was dancing on a knife's edge and he found he loved the dance. He lifted Spike's legs onto his shoulders and pushed his aching cock slowly into Spike.

Spike wanted more. Each long slow stroke of Angel's cock hit the sweet spot and sent bursts or pleasure through his body. Spike's cock leaked pre cum onto his belly. He began to dig his fingers into Angel's flesh.

Angel caught Spike's hands and trapped them above Spike's head. He leaned in and whispered, "I understand the joy of the dance."

Spike gave a long deep moan, "Angel, take me now. I need you. Please.” 

Angel took Spike's legs off his shoulders and Spike wrapped them around Angel with his heel pressing against Angel's butt. Spike pulled Angel into him, increasing the pressure and speed of each thrust. Spike's moans became desperate screams for more. Angel couldn't hold back any longer. As his orgasm burst he bit into the crook of Spike's neck.

As his Sire's fangs bit into him, Spike was catapulted to his own release and bit into Angel's shoulder.

Afterward Angel held Spike tight stroking his body and burying his face in Spike's hair. Angel rocked them back and forth and gave little moans.

Spike stroked Angel's body in return. "It's all right, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you," he murmured into his lover's ear. But the comforting words and Spike's gentle touch only served to make Angel hold on tighter and his moans became whimpers. "Angel, what is it?" Spike asked.

"I love you so much." Angel answered. He lifted his head and looked into Spike's eyes. "How is it possible to love this much?"

Spike brushed Angel's face as he met his gaze. "I don't know," he said, "I just accept that it is."

The two vampires fell asleep in each other's arms. They were at peace.

**********  
Comments are welcomed and answered.  
**********


	4. Chapter 4

The two vampires woke instantly, with their muscles tight. They each knew without speaking that there was an intruder in the hotel. They slid quietly off the bed and pulled on their pants. Spike walked silently to the door and pressed his ear against it to listen for anyone in the hall. He heard nothing, but that just meant that the intruder or intruders were either not in the hall or they were very good at stealth. Angel went to the weapons chest and pulled out two swords; he walked to Spike and gave him one with a nod. Spike opened the door a crack and both vampires took a deep breath through their noses. There was a mild ozone smell and the air held a slight static charge. "Teleport" they mouthed to each other. At Angel's signal Spike opened the door, quickly crossed the hall and pressed his back against the wall. Angel came out of the room and took up a position opposite Spike. They crept silently down the hall, with catlike movements, sniffing the air as they went. When they got to the stairs they knew from the smell that this was one human, most likely an English male from the smell of the cologne. They could hear the sound of papers being shuffled in the office. They exchanged a look that spoke with out a sound *Watcher's Council*. They crept toward the office still silent.

Rupert Giles came from a long line of watchers. He was one of their best, although he had, from time to time, fallen from grace with some of the ruling council members. He went about being true to his vow to protect those that could not protect them selves; he worked in the way he saw fit and if the council didn't agree with his decisions in the field, then the council be damned. He was also a formidable wizard. He kept his magic prowess very low key. Most of his colleagues thought his abilities to be little better than average; a few could sense he had more power and the two that had witnessed his power never mentioned it. They knew Rupert was a man that preferred to tread and speak softly, but he was also a man that was capable of making hard decisions; he was a man that would do what he had to do with no regrets. He could sense the vampires coming and simply went about reading the files until they were close. "Come in gentlemen, no need to stand on ceremony." He said without looking up. Angel and Spike entered the office. Rupert looked up and his lips smiled but his eyes were evaluating the two lovers, "I'm glad you saw fit to put on your pants, but you can put down the swords, I’m not here to stake you. Please have a seat."

"You're sitting in my seat." Angel said; his voice let it be known he was not in the mood for nonsense.

"For the time being." Rupert replied, looking directly into Angel's eyes. "We need to talk."

"Couldn't this have waited until morning?" Angel asked still letting his annoyance at the intrusion show.

"It was 9:00 am in London when I left."

"You're not in London anymore." Angel turned and walked out of the office, Spike followed.

"They would have sent Ethan Rayne," Rupert said without raising his voice or changing his tone.

Angel stopped and turned. "Get out of my chair and we'll talk."

"Fair enough," Rupert said as he stood and walked to the front of the desk to take a chair used by customers. He had gotten what he wanted; they would talk as equals.

Spike took his traditional seat by the back wall as Angel walked to his desk and sat down, laying his sword across his desk.

"Cordelia Chase has called in a rather disturbing report," the watcher began. "She has accused Spike of making you his thrall, a feat that I know to be impossible. She also reported that you were out of control with blood fever and nearly attacked Wesley, that you accused him of attempting to come between you and Spike. She further reports that Spike has abilities that are unheard of in a vampire and that Wesley has deliberately not reported them to the council. She stated that Spike needed to be dusted. She believes that he has become dangerous and therefore a liability to our work."

"What do you believe?" Angel asked.

"I believe we need to do damage control. You have the support of the ruling council but only by one vote. That could change quickly. If Spike does have unusual abilities for a vampire, and I believe that to be true, then he is far too valuable to be," Giles paused, "swept away."

"What do you feel needs to be done?" Angel kept his voice calm; he needed more information before he could take any action against the council.

"I'm relieving Wesley of his watcher duties as of now. I will take over those duties and Wesley will return to London ..."

"No" Angel interrupted. "Wesley is not going anywhere. What else?"

Rupert took a handkerchief from his vest pocket, removed his glasses and wiped them as he spoke. "Wesley's position with you has been compromised. The council no longer trusts him. They feel that Spike may have influenced him. Your refusal to let him go will only serve to solidify their feelings; you would certainly lose your support in the ruling council if that happens."

"The only way to clear Wesley and Spike of these false accusations is if he stays and you record their interaction," Angel was adamant.

"That's not the only way," Rupert said as he returned his handkerchief to his vest pocket. "The council is planning on having him debriefed by a truth seer, and they will also remove the blood link with Spike."

Spike sat quietly in the back of the office evaluating the watcher. He knew immediately that Rupert Giles was not a man to be trifled with. He also knew the watcher was speaking the truth, or at least the truth as he saw it, and he was aware of Giles casting his awareness toward him in an attempt to evaluate him. Spike knew instinctively that the truth was the best way to go with this watcher. "Angel's right, Spike said, "Wesley can't go back."

"Would you care to come up here and tell me why?" Giles said as he looked back at Spike. Spike stood and walked forward. Giles watched. He may not be able to see inside a vampires mind but he could read body language and Spike was screaming volumes at him. Spike's body was sculpted perfection, his movements catlike, he was letting the watcher know that he came forward not because he was asked to but because he chose to agree with the watchers request. But there was more than physical strength in Spikes walk, there was confidence born from power. Giles knew that Spike was someone that did not live with fear, and that meant two things: he was dangerous and he could not be manipulated. Giles found the trait very attractive.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Watchers Council London  
*********************

Ethan Rayne leaned on the council director's desk, his anger clearly showing in his voice; "Rupert Giles is the worst person you could have sent. I should have gotten that assignment."

"Rupert Giles will do what needs to be done." The tone in Director Briggs's voice let it be known that he did not like anyone questioning his decisions.

"Rupert acts as if they are pets; they are not pets. They are dangerous vampires and cannot be trusted. We have an excuse; we should dust them and be rid of them." Ethan realized too late what he had said.

"That is precisely why we did not send you on this assignment," Briggs said. "You are closed-minded about this; Rupert has an open mind, he will evaluate the situation and only stake them if there is no other choice. The vampires are valuable assets to this council; I will not lose them because some flighty woman over reacts and makes a phone call. Now get out of my office."

Ethan Rayne left the director’s office. He had lost the battle but he had no intention of losing the war.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Los Angeles  
**********

Angel could smell Giles' arousal. He was torn between laughing and telling the watcher *not a chance* or leaping over the desk and tearing his throat out; he did neither. Instead he put on his best poker face and waited for Spike to take a seat.

Spike caught the odor of pheromones coming from Giles. He was mildly surprised. He had only meant to let the watcher know that he was not someone to be trifled with. Spike looked at Angel to make sure he wasn't about to do something stupid and slid into the chair. He decided to ignore the watcher's scent and get on with the discussion. "Wesley has a blood link to both of us."

The unexpected information stunned Giles, "When did that happen?"

"Yesterday." was Angel's answer.

"Why, were you injured, did he feed you?" Giles asked looking at Angel.

"Why is none of your business, watcher." Angel's anger at the situation was equally directed at Spike and Giles.

Spike decided to address Angel's concerns first. "Angel, Rupert's been honest with us. He's treated us with respect. He doesn't WANT to stake us, but if we start lying to him he won't be able to trust us." Spike turned to Giles, "Angel was injured badly last night, and we were taken with blood fever and became lovers. When we came down stairs, Angel needed blood; he was acting different than usual. It caused Cordy and Wes to ask questions. Angel perceived Wesley's questions as an attempt to come between us."

Giles interrupted, "So Angel did attack Wesley."

"Would have, but I stopped him." Spike continued, "The only way to keep Wesley safe was for Angel to put his mark on him too."

"Now you're family," Giles said, "he should have left before allowing himself to be marked again. He knows the link can be removed."

"You don't understand Rupert, he can't leave. The link is deep, any attempt to remove it will result in brain damage or death, and if he goes, and I'm not sure he can make himself go, he will suffer a compulsion to return." Spike looked down and sighed, "He doesn't know how strong the pull will be if he tries to go. I don't want him to know; it will hurt him." Spike looked up and met the watcher's eyes, "I have never tried to influence Wesley's free will. I'm responsible for enough mistakes in my own life, I have no need to start making them for someone else." Spike's eyes never left the watcher's gaze.

"You love him," Rupert Giles said. He was impressed, and he was a man that did not impress easily. Spike had told him a truth that could get him staked, would get him staked if he had told any other watcher. It just reinforced what he already knew. Spike was fearless and therefore dangerous. He felt a new emotion rise in him, jealousy; he wanted Spike, body and mind. "Are you having relations with Wesley?"

"The feelings we have for each other are expressed as friendship." Spike said. "Neither of us have any intention or need for that to change."

Relief flowed over Rupert. Wesley was not competition.

Angel had had enough; he needed to get Spike out of there. "Spike and I need a shower and you need to figure out a plausible excuse to keep Wes here."

Angel locked eyes with Spike and Spike gave back one of his *make me* smiles. Angel got up and left the office. Spike followed, kicking the clothes left on the floor from the previous night into the air and snatching them before they fell back. By the time he got to the door of the suite Angel was glaring. He grabbed Spike and pulled him in. In one swift movement he slammed the door and knocked the clothes out of Spikes arms. Angel paced. Spike stood still, watching his sire with a smile, his head tilted and mouth open with just the tip of his tongue showing.

Angel was in a rant, "That limy bastard, he didn't give a fuck whether you were" Angels voice changed to falsetto as he wagged his head, "having relations", his voice changed back, "all he wanted to know is whether or not Wes is in his way." Angel stopped pacing and looked at Spike. "You think this is funny?"

Spike tilted his head to the other side. "No, jus I know what's cumin is all," he said, his accent even more pronounced than usual.

Angel walked over and stood toe to toe with Spike, the dark anger in his eyes was met with the blue sparkle of joy in Spikes eyes. "And what's that?"

Spike lifted his arms and rested them on Angel's shoulders. "I'm going to get fucked."  


**********  
Afterward Spike cuddled up against Ange.  
Angel ran his fingers through Spike's hair as he looked into his childe's tearful blue eyes. "Why the tears?" Angel asked.

Spike gave a tearful hiccup and looked down as he spoke, "I feel so loved."

"That is the point isn't it?" Angel asked as he pulled Spike to him.

Spike leaned back and looked into Angel's eyes; "I don't know if I can ever make you feel like this. I don't know how to begin."

Angel gave a little laugh and kissed Spike's head, "It was me that cried the last time we made love, or have you forgotten?"

Spike had stopped crying when he spoke, "I haven't forgotten, but you were crying because you love me, not because you feel the love I have for you."

"It's all right Spike; I know you love me." Angel said as he rocked and ran his fingers through Spike's hair.

"I know it's all right for you, but it's not all right for me," Spike said as he wiggled in closer to make every possible bit of skin touch Angel's body. "Knowing you're loved and feeling you're loved are different. I know you've never felt loved Angel. I want to make you feel it," Spike’s voice cracked, "and I don't know how."

"It's not your fault Spike. Maybe the reason I've never felt loved is because I don't know how to let myself feel it." Angel stroked Spike’s back as he spoke, "I don't deserve to feel loved, not after the things I've done."

"I've forgiven you for the things you've done to me, Angel. You need to forgive yourself now," Spike said as he leaned his head back to look into Angel's eyes.

Angel pulled Spike's face back against his chest. "That's not going to happen Childe. The things I did to you are unforgivable."

“And yet I’ve forgiven you. Or maybe you don’t believe me?

“I believe you, It’s just that I know that Angelus wanted to do worse to you than he did to Drucilla. He wanted to punish you for making him care about you.”

“I knew, Angel. But I couldn’t let you know I knew and I sure as hell couldn’t let you destroy me.”

“You’re a stronger man than I am Spike.”

Spike sighed. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

@@@@@@@@@@@

It was just after 5AM when Cordy woke to repeated banging on her apartment door. She peeked through the peephole, "Go away or I will call the police."

"It's Ethan Rayne, Miss Chase, the Watcher's Council sent me." He lied.

"Nice try Bub, but you could not have gotten here from England that fast. It's a 10 hour flight not to mention acquiring a visa and getting through customs and then there is always packing."

"Which is why I teleported with no baggage." That part, at least, was true.

Cordelia crossed her arms, "Then you should have been here hours ago."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "I was called off another assignment, please let me in, I have ID."

Cordy opened the door as far as the security chain would allow. Ghost Roger stood, out of the watchers sight line, holding a stake in case one was needed. "Let me see." Ethan handed over his council ID. Cordy read it and handed it back, closed the door, and slid the security chain off. She opened the door wide and stood staring at the watcher.

"May I come in Miss Chase?" he asked.

"No."

He understood the test and took one large step across the threshold. "I must say Miss Chase, you are cautious. I like that in a beautiful woman." He smiled his most charming smile. Cordelia's stomach churned and the look in her eyes changed from pure caution to one of suspicion. Ethan knew if his plan to kill the vampires was to work, he would need to gain Cordelia's trust and that he had just scored himself some negative points. *Damn, * he thought as he looked around the apartment, *time was when a woman would be on her knees begging for a taste of my cock by this time into the relationship. * Then he saw the stake following her across the room.

"Would you like some tea?" She turned to ask as she entered the kitchen.

"Are you a witch Miss Chase?" Ethan was confused. There was no record of her having magic powers in the council files.

Cordy followed his line of sight. "Oh that, Ethan Rayne meet Roger, my ghost," she waved her hand in the watchers direction, "Roger, Ethan. What do you want from me Mr. Rayne?"

"Information mostly," Ethan said as walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"I've told the council everything I know."

"Yes, I'm sure you have, but I would rather hear it from you first hand. For example, did you see any provocation for Angelus to attack Wesley?"

"It wasn't Angelus, it was Angel and he never touched Wes, Spike stopped him. That's what is so spooky. Spike stopped Angel. I've never trusted Spike. He and Angel are always arguing about stupid stuff. They argued for three days about who would win a fight, hell boy or the incredible hulk."

"Was there a consensus?" Ethan asked with a smile. He intended the question to be rhetorical.

"No, we finally got a client and they went off to kill some demons. I guess that distracted them. I never heard anymore about it."

Ethan had the information he was looking for. Miss Chase's hatred for Spike could be used, but he would have to be careful not to tip his hand. He began forming his plan to dust both vampires.

@@@@@@@@@@

Angel and Spike were toweling off after a much-needed shower when they heard a large thump from the lobby. A moment later they heard Rupert call up to them, "It's all right just my luggage arriving."

The two vampires dressed and went downstairs. It was morning and Wes would be coming soon. They didn't want him to face Rupert alone. The watcher was engaged in a serious conversation with a petite young woman. Their conversation stopped when they became aware of the vampires.

"Morning gentlemen, I wish I could say good morning, but my assistant has brought me some bad news."

"Ethan Rayne is in L.A.," Angel said with a frown.

"You knew already?" the petite woman asked.

Spike tapped his ear, "Vampire."

"Oh, of course," the woman giggled and looked down. "I've never been in the presence of a vampire before," She looked up smiling, "lots of demons but not vampires, I guess I'll have to get used to your hyper-senses, I know about them of course, working for the council and all..."

"Miss Burkle," Giles interrupted, "This is Angel and his childe Spike."

"Hi, call me Fred," she stuck out her hand, "It's short for Winifred, Mr. Giles only calls me Miss. Burkle when I ramble, I ramble a lot, wow your hands really are cold, my mom always says cold hands warm heart, but I don't suppose that would apply to you."

"Aahhrrmm" Giles cleared his throat.

"Oops I did it again, maybe I should just take our luggage up to our rooms, what are our room numbers?" The look on Angel's face was not lost on Fred. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed that we were staying here this being a hotel and all."

Spike was the first to speak up. "Not a problem pet, I'll help with the luggage. The third floor is empty so you can have your choice of rooms, and for an extra treat we can take the lift." Spike grabbed the largest suitcase and headed for the elevator. He wanted to get to know this girl. Rupert was not a man to suffer a fool, there had to be more to her than a giggly bunch of nerves and if she was going to be living in the hotel he wanted to know what it was.

"How long have you been working for the Watcher's Council?" Spike asked as the doors closed on the elevator.

"About a year and a half now, I think. I don't keep track of time well, linear time that is. It all goes kind of wonky in my head." Her tone and body language were a bit apologetic. "It's funny really, considering the time aspect in the equations when opening portals."

"So you're the one responsible for Rupert's teleporting?" * No wonder Rupert kept her around. * Spike thought, * Teleporting was a rare ability in a human. * "You must be a very strong witch, teleporting people around takes a lot of magic power." Spike walked over to a suite and opened the door. "I think this will be okay for Rupert. There is a nice room across the hall with a view of the courtyard. You can open the door to the adjoining room to give you more space, or there is another suite down the hall. Your choice pet."

"I think I'll take this one. It's a bit dusty so it will be less for me to clean." It was the first non-giggly thing Spike heard her say.

"You're in luck pet. We have an industrial size washer and dryer on the premises. I'll help you carry the bed cloths down for a proper washing." Spike got back to the subject he was most interested in. "So when did you discover your talent for teleporting?

Oh, I don't actually teleport. I just figure out the mathematical equation needed to create a portal. You have to walk through it yourself, well anyone who wanted to go anywhere would have to walk through, I don't move objects, and I'm not a witch, I'm just a mathematician and engineer, I focus energy according to the equation and poof there is a portal."

Spike decided to interrupt. "If it were as easy as poof more people would do it. Did the council recruit you? The last I heard they didn't offer the mathematics of portal creation in college."

Fred look down, "I taught myself."

There was an encyclopedia of information about Fred in that one simple sentence and it slammed into Spike in one blinding flash. When the flash cleared he saw Fred in perfect clarity. The warmth that rolled off of her was offered with sincerity to those she met, but at her core she was as hard and beautiful as a diamond. Spike knew how diamonds were formed. "Who hurt you, Luv?"

Fred looked up and her eyes locked on Spike the warmth that had been rolling off of her stopped. "I know what you're doing. You're pumping me for information. I enjoy playing flirty little games Spike, just as long as you remember I know they're games."

Spike tilted his head and smiled, "I like your style Winifred Burkle, and for the record; I prefer to think of it as a dance."

Fred giggled and her warmth engulfed Spike again as she curtsied, " then dance it shall be sir." The giggle left Fred's voice, but this time the warmth continued as she spoke, "and for the record; the man that banished me to a hell dimension is dead, I killed him."

Fred and Spike were in the laundry room, waiting for the sheets to come out of the dryer, as she finished the story of her 5 years spent trapped in Pylea.

"I was opening portals and didn't know it. Then one day a portal opened in front of me. I went through, right into the middle of Rupert's living room." Fred giggled at the memory.

"Was he home?" Spike asked torn between laughing and concern about what a surprised Rupert would have done.

"Yes, he tried to push me back, but when I came through I tucked and rolled, so the magic energy hit the portal and it collapsed. He came after me of course, but when he saw that I appeared human and I looked like I needed help he hesitated. So I asked what planet I was on. That got his attention.

***********  
FLASHBACK  
***********

"Earth." Rupert looked down at the dirty waif lying on his silk oriental carpet. "Who are you? And get off my carpet; you're all dirty."

"I'm Winifred Burkle and I've been trapped in a demon dimension," she said as she stood up. She looked into Rupert's eyes; her voice was firm, "I did what I had to, to survive and I will not apologize for it." Fred pulled the disabled collar from her neck.

The wizard evaluated her as she spoke. He couldn't sense any immediate danger from her and from the look of her she could be telling the truth. She had strength about her, not many people he met could hold eye contact with him. He was intrigued, as a watcher he knew he had a duty to find out more about her entrapment, he also wanted to know how she opened a portal into his living room. "No apology required Miss Burkle," then in the finest British tradition he asked, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

She smiled and gave a little giggle. " I want to throw this collar away and I don't think you would appreciate me throwing it across your floor, than I would love a cup of tea, wow real tea, I drank mostly water in Pylea everything else was horrible, sometimes I could get milk but it was risky, I would like a shower too but I need clean clothes or a shower won't do much good and..."

"Ahhmmmm" Rupert cleared his throat. "Yes, Miss Burkle one thing at a time, please."

"Oh, I'm sorry here you are being kind to me and I go off on a ramble, I've forgotten my manners, I didn't mean to be rude, my mother would be horrified..."

"Ahh, Miss Burkle," Rupert interrupted again, "It is quite understandable under the circumstances. Please come into the kitchen, I'll put the water on to boil and call a friend. I'm sure she can bring some suitable clothes for you, and we can talk about notifying your family about your reappearance."  


************  
End Flashback  
************

Hyperion, present day  
******************

"Mr. Giles told me he worked for The Watchers Council, they debriefed me about my stay in Pylea and paid for tickets for my parents to come to England to visit, as I didn't have any I.D. or passport. I found out later Rupert went on-line and found the story of my disappearance; it wasn't until then that he began to trust me. He was very kind; he took me in and offered me a job as his assistant. We worked together to figure out the portal thing," the dryer stopped and Fred pulled the clean sheets out, "so here I am."

"That's an amazing story Fred," Spike said, he decided he liked her a lot.

**********

Angel had finished scanning the morning paper for stories that may be demon related and turned on the T.V. He listened for a few minutes trying hard to continue to ignore the lingering odor of Rupert Giles. He was just about to turn it off and go find Spike for a workout when the announcer broke in with a special reported.

***********

"I'm here outside this lovely home in the Hollywood Hills where a gruesome scene is unfolding. An entire family has been found dead, their throats ripped open by a wild animal. Authorities are asking everyone in the area to stay inside. Animal Control has been notified and tracking dogs have been brought in, in an attempt to find the animal responsible."

"Cherry, do they have any idea what kind of an animal did this?" the annoucer asked.

"No, Paul, not as yet, but I did over hear one detective say he was puzzled about the lack of blood where the bodies were found. He said that would mean the bodies had been moved after being killed."

"Well, Cherry, animals don't move bodies."

"I agree Paul, but the official statement at this time is that the attack is animal related. That's all I have for now."

"Thank you, Cher..." Angel clicked off the T.V. and turned on the police scanner. He needed the address of that house. He could feel in his gut that vampires had killed the family. He wrote down the address as soon as it came across the scanner and then pushed back his chair, that's when he noticed Rupert standing in the middle of the office watching him. Angel stood up and began walking from the room.

"Trouble?" Rupert asked with a voice that was half statement as he fell in step behind Angel.

"Yup," Angel stopped in the middle of the lobby.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked as he walked into the lobby. He had sensed Angel's sudden tension.

"Vampires," Angel answered, "killed a family in the hills."

"Wes here yet?" Spike asked as Wesley entered the lobby.

"Good morning," It took less than a moment for Wesley to evaluate the scene in front of him. He could feel the tension radiating from the two vampires and he knew Rupert from his watchers training. "Mr. Giles," Wesley said holding out his hand and looking the older wizard in the eyes.

"Please call me Rupert, we're equals now."

Wesley nodded and turned to his friends, "Is something else going on, besides Rupert being here?"

Angel handed Wesley the paper with the address on it. "Vampires, the authorities are claiming it was a wild animal attack. Find out all you can and get back to us as soon as possible."

"Will do," and he turned to walk out of the lobby.

"I'm going with you," Rupert said as he walked beside Wesley, "We can talk on the way."

Angel and Spike exchanged a concerned glance as they watched the two men leave. Their plan to protect Wesley from having to face Rupert alone was ruined.  
**********

"How far is this place?" Rupert asked as they pulled out of the Hyperion's driveway.

"About 20 minutes if we don't run into traffic." The tone of Wesley's voice betrayed nothing of what he was feeling about the situation.

Rupert nodded and, looking straight ahead, quietly waited for the younger watcher to open the dialog.

Wesley spoke as he turned onto the freeway, "I assume you're here because Cordelia Chase called the council."

Rupert turned his head to watch Wesley's reaction, "She was quite upset and convinced the council that you were in danger."

"When did you arrive?" Wesley asked.

"I teleported in early this morning, California time."

"Have you had a chance to talk with Spike and Angel?"

"Yes, and they were quite forthcoming. Spike was especially honest about your relationship," Rupert watched as Wesley's facial muscles tightened slightly, it would have gone unnoticed by an untrained eye. "How deep is your blood bond with Spike?"

"I wouldn't know how to quantify that, Rupert," Wesley sounded a bit annoyed "I've no bases for comparison."

"Compare it to the link with Angel perhaps?"

Wesley sighed, "The link with Angel is very new and it was only meant to put a marker on me that would identify me as family. It was done to keep me safe."

"Yes so they told me," Rupert tilted his head a bit as he spoke, "but there are those on the council that would disagree with that. The council has ordered you back to London. My orders are to take your place as their watcher."

Wesley's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, "I'm not going back to London, Rupert, I'll quit the council if I have to; I belong here, this is my life's work and I do good here. WE! Do good here."

"I believe you and I agree with you. It won't be necessary for you to quit the council, I'm going to recommend you stay and continue your work here." Rupert's voice became thoughtful, "Miss Chase will be a problem."

"Cordy is an intelligent woman; she can be made to understand," Wesley said as he began to relax a little.

"She overreacted, why do you think that happened?" Rupert asked.

"She considers Spike an intruder. Her and Angel had become close and I think she was hoping for a relationship with him. Then Spike came along, another vampire with a soul and he could get under Angel's skin. She had been the only one to do that, but Spike was better at it and I think she felt a little displaced," Wesley sighed.

"Spike and Angel have been working together long enough for her to adjust to the situation. Her overreaction makes her dangerous. She will have to go."

"You can't just fire her," Wesley sounded annoyed, "she is our secretary and performs an important job. Finding someone else that knows about demons and can do the research and the paperwork for the business will not be easy. I think calling her dangerous is an overreaction on your part."

"Miss Chase is, indirectly, quite dangerous. Her call to the council has solidified the block of members that do not like having vampires work for us. Right now the council is in favor of keeping Angel and Spike active but another outburst could tip the scales toward ridding ourselves of them," Rupert said with a sigh and a shake of his head.  
"I'll do the research and keep the books. My assistant Fred can take over receptionist and secretarial duties. I will offer Miss Chase a job in London with the council, as a watcher in training or perhaps an assistant to a watcher. The offer will be attractive enough that she will be insane not to take it."

"You're staying?" Wesley asked.

"Yes, it is necessary. The council thinks you have been compromised. I can tell them that I believe Miss Chase was mistaken, but they are a cautious lot and will want you evaluated over time. I'm afraid there is no way around that."

Wesley nodded, "Our turn off is just ahead." The two watchers rode in silence as Wesley wove his way through residential streets. The house was not difficult to find; police cars were still parked in front. Wesley pulled over and turned off the engine.

A uniformed officer walked toward the car waving his arms and shouting, "No parking here, move along."

Rupert took a leather folder out of his vest pocket opened it and pressed it against the windshield.

The officer walked over to the passenger's side of the car, Rupert opened his window and handed the officer his Id.

"Why is Interpol interested in a wild animal attack?" the officer asked.

"I don't believe it was a wild animal attack, I am assigned to a special task force tracking serial killers. I need to talk to the person in charge."

The police officer looked at Rupert and handed back his Id. "Come with me," he said.

The two watchers got out of the car and followed the officer. "Interpol?" Wesley asked quietly as he fell into step beside Rupert.

"Don't worry, the Id is good. The council has a small number of watchers with links to Interpol."

The officer walked over to a tall black man dressed in a gray suite. "Captain Gunn, this is Rupert Giles from Interpol. He is here on a serial murder case."

Rupert held out his hand. "Captain Gunn, are you in charge of this investigation?"

The captain shook his hand, "Yes, I am, and may I see your Id?" When he had finished inspecting Rupert's Id, he handed it back to him and turned to Wesley. "How long have you been working with Interpol, Wes?"

"Rupert is here as a senior watcher, his link with Interpol is unofficial."

"Yes, of course, you know each other," Rupert looked up then back at the captain, " I apologize Captain Gunn, it wasn't a complete deception, I am a special agent on call with Interpol."

"No offence taken, please call me Gunn; come on, you should go have a look at the bodies, the Coroner’s Office will be here any minute."  
**********  
Comments are welcomed and answered.  
**********


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan Rayne lounged on the bed in his motel room drinking a beer from the mini bar and trying to formulate a failsafe plan for getting rid of the two souled undead. He would have to get them somewhere under false pretenses and do it fast before Rupert found out he was in town. He didn't fancy a magic fight with his ex-friend and colleague. The aftermath with the council would be unpleasant, to put it mildly; not to mention the possibility he could lose. No, he would have to act fast and leave no trace of who it was that had done the deed. Hiring demons to do the job was one way to go, but it would have to be demons capable of killing the vamps. That meant they would have to be both strong and intelligent. He thought he may be able to assist them with magic or perhaps he could shoot the vampires, which would give the demons an edge. The problem with that was that mercenaries were loyal to whoever was paying them and the council had spies in the demon community. He could conjure one or two from a demon realm; but that took a lot of magic energy, it left traces or worse; Rupert could sense it. A thought came to his mind and he moaned aloud; Cordelia Chase knew he was in L.A.

It wasn't that he had a problem killing her, he didn't; she worked for those two filthy things and that made her fare game in his book. It was just that it complicated matters. It meant a body that did not turn to dust. Then there was the problem of having Cordelia found dead, or just disappearing, at the same time the vampires were dusted. No one on the council would believe it was coincidence. They knew there was no such thing. Everything in the cosmos was linked and had a purpose. He began to wonder if he could do this at all and then pushed the thought out of his head. He was going to beat Rupert Giles! He would show the council who was the better watcher; sod the bloody consequences, he could deal with them. There were plenty of people on The Watchers Council that would support his actions.

**********

Angel and Spike were surprised when the two watchers returned chatting amiably about the current soccer season. Angel waited for them to reach the middle of the lobby before he asked the inevitable question; "Gentlemen, what did you find out?"

"It was definitely a vampire attack, two of them, I think. Gunn is handling the case." Wesley took his notes from his breast pocket when he heard her voice.

"You're back." Fred said as she walked down the stairs.

Wesley turned and looked toward the voice, that's when it hit him. It felt like an electrical shock, but there was no pain. It filled him and made him feel complete; it wasn't that he was incomplete a moment before; it was just that now he was more complete. It was a surprising and wonderful feeling. He stood watching her moving down the stairs, his hand was frozen in front of him and he had forgotten to breath.

Spike felt the strength of the emotion through his link with Wesley. He took a breath and exhaled a soft whisper that only Angel could hear, "Soul mate."

Fred felt a pull when the handsome man standing beside her boss looked at her. She wasn't used to men looking at her like that. She had always been the female geek in any group of people. She was the one that always got the *you're such a good friend* speech. She had learned to protect herself from her own rush of emotion. She simply didn't trust what she felt or saw in Wesley's eyes. She reasoned that no man could be that attracted to her; she was just being giddy and immature. She made herself push her feelings into a closet in her mind and she closed the door.

Rupert's *wizard sense* could feel the electricity in the air. He looked over at Wesley and saw that the young man was lost in the moment; then he looked at Fred and watched as emotions played over her face. He suddenly felt awkward as if he were a voyeur of a private moment. He realized that Wesley was not going to snap himself out of it without help. He reached out and touched the back of Wesley's hand and then spoke. "Wesley," his voice firm with a tone of a well-educated Englishman, "this is my assistant Winifred Burkle."

The touch of another human being and the sound of his name brought Wesley back from his frozen state and he took a breath. "Winifred Burkle." He spoke her name from the core of his being.

Rupert continued with the introduction, "and this is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, the watcher for Spike and Angel."

The sound of Wesley saying her name gave Fred a wave of sexual arousal. She told herself she had to stop being so silly as she walked over to the group of men. She offered her hand to Wesley, "Please call me Fred," she giggled.

Wesley took her hand and smiled, "Fred." His voice was life's breath.

Fred felt another wave of sexual arousal as soon as Wesley's hand touched hers and another as he spoke her name; she gave an involuntary little moan, then hung her head and blushed.

Fred's discomfort slammed into Wesley's consciousness and his mind raced to find a way to give her some relief, "I'm sorry for staring but have we met before?"

The door to her mind closet flew open and something shouted at her, *yes in other life times, in other worlds...* She shoved the thought back and once again closed the door. " No, I don't think so, I have been away for sometime and I know we didn't go to college together," she took refuge in rambling, "I assume you went to college in England you being a watcher and all, I went to school in..."

"Miss Burkle," Rupert broke in, "We have some business to discuss."

"Sorry," Fred gave another nervous giggle and blushed. "I tend to ramble, I should go..."

"No," Wesley interrupted, "come into the office with us, you work here now you should know what is going on." That's when he realized he was still holding her hand.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Motel room

Ethan Rayne clicked off the TV. "Wild animals, my bloody ass," he murmured. "Vampires is what did them in or I'm no watcher." He walked over to the mini bar and pulled out another beer. That's when the idea hit him. He could have a vampire kill Cordelia Chase, then leave little clues, nothing obvious, just enough to convince them they are chasing the family killers, *lead them right to me, I will. It will look like they were killed while trying to avenge that hell bitches death. * He put the beer back and went out to find a vampire for hire.

**********

Angel's Office

"Rupert, do you want in on this?"

"I think I should pass on this one, Angel." Rupert sighed, "I need to concentrate on the Ethan Rayne problem."

"Why don't we just tell the council he's here; they'll call him back to London, won't they?" Spike asked.

"Yes," Rupert said, trying to keep his attraction to Spike under control, "but there is nothing to stop him from coming after you again and when he does, and he will, we may not be prepared. Ethan has powerful friends on the ruling board. He is devious, but also a bit of a coward. That can be used against him. He needs to be discredited for his actions, or he will simply continue doing whatever he wants without regard to the greater good."

"Coward?" Wesley asked, "That's a profoundly serious accusation to make about a fellow watcher."

"It is not an accusation, Wesley; it is a statement of fact. Ethan hides behind his magic abilities; he has become addicted and as time goes on more and more dangerous. He has done several questionable acts and gotten away with them because of his friends on the board. He believes himself to be the most powerful wizard The Watchers Council has in its employee."

Spike asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "More powerful than you, Rupert?"

Rupert looked down but did not answer.

"Come now watcher, no time for false modesty, this" Spike stated the obvious, "If we're going to face a magic attack we need to know."

Rupert lifted his head and stared at the wall, he spoke quietly and his voice had an edge of pain. "He is immensely powerful, but I don't believe he is more powerful. He may hide behind magic, but he has a narcissistic streak. He can't resist just a little bragging; things like that leak out."

"How do you intend on handling this?" Angel asked.

"I want to stay alert to any fluctuation in magic energies. If he uses anything more than rudimentary magic, I will feel it. There is also a possibility he may use demons to attack you. I want to get in touch with the council's contacts in the demon community and see if they have heard anything."

"I'm going to be making the rounds in regard to the family killing; you're welcome to join me, Rupert. We also have some contacts that are unknown to the council. They may be more helpful in regard to Ethan; if he wants to stay under the radar, he may avoid any council informers," Wesley offered.

"I believe I'll join you; it's always desirable to make new contacts."

Angel wondered at the easy trust the two watchers had. He made a mental note to ask Wes about it. Rupert had given in too easily about Wesley staying in the states and the confrontation he and Spike feared never happened. "One more thing," Angel asked, " has anyone heard from Cordy?"

"I have a plan regarding her," Rupert said and turned to Fred, "Fred, I want you to contact the council and give them my report; talk to Randal about setting up watcher training for Cordy. Tell him it is important, and we need her out of the way as soon as possible. If he resists tell him I am asking this of him because of our background of working together and I would consider it a personal favor for him to take care of this for me."

"Should I give him any of her background here?"

"Yes, if you can convince him to take her without my calling in a favor, please do." Rupert turned to Angel. "As soon as the details are set, I will pay a visit to Miss Chase and make her an offer she cannot refuse."

"Sounds like a plan," Angel said wondering if his 'offer' statement was a Godfather reference. "Is there anything else?" When no one spoke up, Angel continued, "okay then; Rupert and Wes will make the rounds, it's my turn to hit the tunnels and Fred and Spike will hold down the fort. Let's get to it, people."

**********

Late Afternoon.

Making the rounds of their demon contacts did give them some information. Ethan Rayne hired a vampire to kill Cordy.

Wesley sped toward Cordy's apartment while Rupert tried for the third time to get her on the phone. "Still no answer."

"God I hope she is all right," Wesley said as he took a corner too fast.

"It's still daylight; chances are the vampire isn't there yet." Rupert said as he started to dial Cordy's number for the fourth time.

"Her building has access to the tunnels, it could be there anytime and I know that it can't get in unless she invites it in, but there are ways to drive her out of the apartment. I just don't understand why Ethan would send a vampire after Cordy."

"To throw suspicion off of him. If Cordy dies then Angel and Spike will track down the murderer; if they’re killed it will look like it happened while chasing the vamp that did it. How much further?"

"It's just up here."

Cordy's Apartment  
**********

Cordy sat in the comfy chair with her bare feet propped on the hassock. She had finished polishing her toenails and was applying the second coat to her fingernails when the phone started ringing again. "Don't you dare answer that Roger," she said to her resident ghost, "Whatever it is it can wait"

Less than five minutes later she heard Wesley knocking at her door and calling to her.

"Cordy, are you all right? If you're in there, open the door."

"I'm fine, now go away!" She answered.

"Cordy it's important, I have to talk to you."

"My nails are wet, I have no intention of ruining a perfectly good manicure so you can tell me what a great vampire Spike is."

Rupert decided to give it a try. "Miss Chase, this is of the utmost importance. Please open the door."

"Who's that," she asked.

"I'm Rupert Giles, The Watchers council sent me."

"I don't want to talk to anymore watchers. I've said everything that I'm going to say to that Ethan guy, now GO AWAY."

Rupert took a crystal from his pocket and held it to the lock; he whispered a few words and the door sprung open. The two watchers entered Cordy's apartment and closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Miss Chase, but you are in danger," Rupert said before Cordy had a chance to protest. "Ethan Rayne has sent a vampire to kill you."

"It's in there," Cordy pointed and blew on her nails.

"It's not safe keeping a vampire tied up in your apartment," Rupert said as if talking to an errant child.

"It's not tied up; it's in the vacuum cleaner." Cordy said, with a self-satisfied smirk, "It was really stupid, it thought I was going to fall for a free cosmetics ruse."

"You're still in danger, Cordy," Wesley said.

"Yes, I have to agree," Rupert began, "I do however have a solution that will get you out of danger and benefit all involved, except Ethan Rayne, of course. You have a unique opportunity to stop him and make sure he does not get away with attempting to have you killed."

"Benefit all involved, unique opportunity," Cordy looked and sounded skeptical. "That sentence was filled with too many euphemisms for my liking."

"Please hear me out, Miss Chase," Rupert continued, " I would like to invite you to go to London and enroll in watcher training. The council will pay all your moving expenses and your living expenses while in training, and you would receive a salary as well. It is a wonderful opportunity for you and I've no doubt that you will make an extremely adept watcher."

"What about Angel, he needs me here." Cordy protested.

"I'm staying here along with my secretary. I know you will be missed, but you are in danger here and Angel and all of us feel your safety is most important."

"How long is training?" Cordy asked.

"That depends on you and what area you want to specialize in. A watcher that works in the field, such as Wesley or myself, trains longer than a watcher that works at the council or one of their foreign offices."

"So I could come back here after I finish training?"

"That is always a possibility, although, soon we will be in need of watchers in France." Rupert added, "There will be openings for someone of your talent."

"So I could end up working in France?"

"Or any number of places. You would have a choice. The Watchers Council is not the military, and the pay and benefits are quite good."

"Spain, Portugal?" Cordy sounded enthusiastic.

"We have watchers posted all over the world, Miss Chase," Rupert knew he had convinced her. "It's a wonderful opportunity. What do you say?"

"I need to talk to Angel and make sure he is all right with this."

"I'll take that as a yes, with Angel's approval of course," Rupert smiled. "I'll call Angel and have him and my secretary come here. You should leave as soon as possible."

"It will take time to get a visa and plain tickets."

"You will be teleporting out tonight, Cordy. We need to get you out of danger." Wesley voice was firm. "Ethan Rayne wants to use you to get to Angel, we can't let him do that."

"I'll pack while you make the calls." Cordy went to her bedroom to pack.

**********

Twenty minutes later Fred arrived.

"Where's Angel?" Cordy asked, "I'm not leaving until I talk to Angel."

"Spike went to get him," Fred answered, "he's in the tunnels. It's still light out so he may be awhile."

"I don't want Spike here when I talk to Angel," Cordy sounded angry.

"I doubt very much that he will come," Wesley said, "he knows your feelings toward him. If he does show up I'll take him out of the apartment while you talk."

Ten minutes later Angel arrived alone.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Angel asked Cordy with an edge of anger in his voice.

"Mr. Giles has offered me a chance to go to London and train as a watcher. I want to make sure it is all right with you."

"Take the offer Cordy," Angel turned and walked toward the door.

"That's it, just 'Take the offer Cordy?'" She sounded annoyed and confused.

Angel turned a glint of gold shown in his eyes, "What did you expect? You tried to get Spike dusted. I'm not feeling in a very forgiving mood right now. In fact, I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Spike. He thinks you need closure."

"Big whoop, Spike tracked you down in the tunnels," Cordy resorted to sarcasm.

"That's your problem Cordy, you just don't listen so I will repeat myself. Spike thinks you need closure so you can move on with your life. He talked me into coming here. I didn't want to come."

"I did what I thought was best Angel," Cordy's voice held no apology.

"Yes, best for you. Did you really think I would turn to you if Spike got killed?"

"He's already dead," Cordy eyes were hard as she spoke with quiet anger.

"So am I, whatever it is you want from me I can't give it. Spike is mine and more importantly I am his," Angel turned and walked toward the door. "Take the offer Cordy," he said over his shoulder as the door closed behind him.

Cordy stood in the middle of her living room. "Did you hear that, he admitted it, he belongs to Spike? Aren't you going to do something about this?"

"Cordy," Wesley said, gently taking her hand. "They love each other, That's all Angel meant. They are together and nothing is going to split them apart."

Rupert touched Fred's arm and they went into the kitchen as Wesley tried to reason with Cordy.

"I can't send Cordy to the Watchers Council while she is still convinced that Spike should be dusted." Rupert whispered as he began writing a list in his notebook.

"What are you going to do? You can't just refuse to send her." Fred whispered back.

Rupert tore the list from his notebook. "I want you to open a portal and get these ingredients from my room then come back here as soon as possible. I'm going to remove her jealousy of Spike and open the door to reason."

"You're going to take away her memories?" Fred asked in a surprised whisper.

"No not her memories, I'm just going to change her feelings. Now go."

"It will take me a moment to do the math." Fred said as she pulled out her calculator, "I've never opened a portal that close before."

**********

Less than ten minutes later Fred was back with the ingredients. Rupert mixed the magic powder, "I'll have to be quick with the suggestion, the effect will only last a minuet or two," He whispered to Fred. Then he went back into the living room.

"Wesley," Rupert broke in, "there is no point in trying to change Miss Chase's mind and we are wasting time. We need to get her to safety." Rupert turned to face Cordy and held up the powder. "I need you to put this under your tongue."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It is a magic powder infused with a safety spell." Rupert said, Cordy looked skeptical.

Fred came to the rescue. "L.A. has a lot of magic users; we don't want any stray magic hurting you while you're in the portal."

"Okay, but this better work." Cordy poured the powder under her tongue.

Rupert watched closely as Cordy's pupils dilated and she began to sway.  
He put his hands on both shoulders and spoke softly. "I'm so glad that Angel and Spike are together, they really love each other very much."

"Yes, they do, don't they." Cordy agreed.

Wesley stepped closer, "I'm very happy for them also. They deserve to be happy."

"Yes I'm happy for them, they deserve to be happy," Cordy repeated, suddenly Cordy's eyes returned to normal, "Oh, Wesley, what have I done? No wonder Angel is so angry at me."

"It's all right Cordy, He'll forgive you, but you have to go now so you will be safe.  
**********  
Comments are welcomed and answered.  
**********


	6. Chapter 6

Angel was livid with rage at Cordy. "She tried to have you killed and she stood in her living room, looked me right in the face and said it was for the best." Angel growled and picked up the phone.

Spike grabbed it from him. "No throwing the phone. We need that for business." Spike put the phone back on the counter. "Why don't we go work out? You can burn off some of that anger."

"I don't need to work out, I need a kill. Where the hell is Wes, I need to know if he got any leads on the vamps that killed the family."

"You didn't get any leads?" Spike asked.

"Nothing really solid," Angel said as he paced. "Hope he's back before sunset or I'm just going to go out and kill any thing I can find that's not human."

"I'd stay away from family pets if I were you, Peaches." Spike said, "That kind of thing gets the humans quite pissed off. After all pets are people too, you know."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Well, yeah, kinda."

"How can you be so cavalier about this? Don't you get it Spike? She tried to get you dusted." Angel's voice was a low growl. "She was family." Angel balled is hands into fists.

"She thought I was hurting you." Spike said in a voice intended to calm Angel.

Angel gave a sardonic laugh. "As if you could hurt me."

Spike walked over to Angel and started stroking his hair. "You always hurt the one you love, Peaches."

Angel knocked his hand away. "I don't want to be calm Spike, I don't want to dam up this emotion until the dam breaks and I take it out on you."

"And I don't want to see you in pain." Spike said.

"What kind of pain do you think I would be in if I lost you? You're the only thing that keeps me going."

"Don't say that. I don't want that kind of responsibility. Live for yourself, Angel, and let me be a part of it, but don't live for me. Fight the good fight for yourself."

"Redemption, Spike, you know we can never earn it, not after what we've done."

"Why would you say that?" Fred asked.

The vampires turned to see Rupert, Wesley and Fred standing in the lobby.

"We didn't hear you come in." Angel said, "How long have you been there?"

"Since Spike said fight the good fight for yourself." Fred answered. "Do both of you believe that you can never be redeemed?"

Neither vampire answered.

"Don't you know redemption is a decision not a process," Fred said, as the warmth she carried with her filled the small group, "All you have to do is decide; 'I'm not going to do that anymore,' and snap," Fred snapped her fingers, "you're redeemed." She tilted her head to the side and made her rambling face. "It's making amends that's a process," Then her voice changed again, she sounded like a mother teaching her children an important life lesson, "but as long as you keep to your decision and continue making amends you're redeemed."

Spikes heart melted as he heard her speak. He realized that she saw Angel and him as men and he loved her for it. A tear welled up and he turned away hoping no one would see it.

"I wish we could believe that." Angel said.

@@@@@@@

The employees of Angel's investigations sat in Angel's office listening as Wesley finished his report about the vampires that killed an LA family the night before.

"They're held up in an abandon warehouse on Oak St." Wesley said, "I believe the intel is reliable."

"I got the same info, I wasn't entirely comfortable with the source," Angel said, "but I feel better about it now. We can get there at dusk and take care of them." Angel turned to Rupert, "Did you pick up anything else about Ethan's plans?"

"No," Rupert sighed and shook his head. "We were lucky to find out about Miss Chase. I think the demon liked my cologne. It wouldn't stop sniffing me."

Wesley tried to stifle a laugh and would have succeeded if not for Spikes vampire hearing.

"What's so funny Wes?" Spike asked. He hated to let an opportunity for some good-natured teasing pass by, or bad-natured teasing either if truth were told.

"It's nothing," Wesley said as he put his hand to his mouth and gave a fake cough, hoping desperately that Spike would just let it drop.

"Come on Wes, if this demon is going to be a problem for Rupert we should know."

"Yes," Rupert said, "I'd like to know whatever it is your hiding."

Wesley shrugged; he knew there was no avoiding it, "He was talking to a Lillith Demon."

Angel nearly chocked on his cup of blood, Spike burst out laughing and Wesley tried to keep a straight face but couldn't.

"What's so funny about a Lillith Demon?" Fred asked.

"They are all female," Rupert, answered, "their proffered mate is a human male." He looked at Wesley, "You could have said something."

"I didn't notice her there." Wesley said trying to quiet his laughter.

"I guess she did like my cologne," Rupert paused, then burst out laughing, "she was ugly."

Angel cleared his throat, "I hate to interrupt our little laugh fest but Spike and I have got to get going. We'll take care of the vamps and then patrol for awhile." Angel got up and started to walk out of the office.

"I think we should all go," Fred said.

"It's no place for you to be Fred," Angel said as he kept walking.

"Hey, just what is that supposed to mean? I survived five years alone on Pylea."

Angel walked over to the weapons cabinet, "I don't have time to argue about this, you're staying here where it's safe."

"Pet I..."

"Shut up Spike, she is staying." Angel said as he handed Spike a stake.

"I was talking to Fred, Peaches." Spike tilted his head and let the tip of his tongue show between his lips.

Angel gave a quite moan, Spike loved to tease him at inappropriate times. "We don't have time for this right now, we have some vamps to dust."

"Ethan could be using this as an ambush," Fred was firm.

"She's right," Wesley and Rupert both said at the same time.

Angel gave an exasperated growl and walked back to the weapons cabinet, "Okay everyone is coming. Wes and Rupert make sure Fred stays safe."

"What part of five years alone on Pylea is it that you don't understand?" Fred asked as she slipped a stake into her pocket and turned to walk out the door.

"Don't mind Angel," Spike said, "Once he gets to know you," Spike paused, "He'll be even more protective. Not because your weak, but because he likes you."

The group split up when they entered the building. Spike and Wesley went right and Angel, Rupert and Fred went left.

"I smell blood," Angel whispered, "It's this way."

They crept along quietly, following the scent when Angel heard Fred whisper, "Something's wrong, I can feel it."

*The girl is sensitive; I'll give her that.* Angel thought. He could feel it too. The vamps were still in the building. Then he heard the sound of metal on metal and a soft moan. A few feet further on he saw them. Two vamps feeding on a shackled human. There wasn't any time to waste. Angel charged in.

Fred screamed, "NO!"

Angel turned at the sound. As he spun around his leg hit a trip wire and an arrow grazed his arm. Suddenly a bright light lit the area.

Ethan Rayne came out of hiding clapping his hands. "My what a wonderful performance. I would have had you with that little ruse if it weren't for our Miss Burkle."

"You've gone too far this time Ethan. No one on the council will condone you sacrificing a human to vampires," Rupert said.

"Tsk-tsk now Rupert, you know I wouldn't do such a horrible and disgusting thing. They hunted him, I just didn't stop them from feeding."

"You won't get away with this," Angel said with a sneer.

"Oh, but I will." Ethan's tone was smug as he picked up a crossbow and trained it on Angel, "Spike and Wesley are off to their own private little party. If they're not dead yet they soon will be."

**********

Spike and Wesley heard Fred scream. Wesley started to run toward the sound but Spike grabbed him. "Trap" Spike whispered. They crept along silently until a board creaked under Wesley's foot. An Epoc Demon appeared and attacked as soon as it saw Wesley.  
The demon didn't see Spike tucked down on the floor. He tripped in full charge. Wesley jumped back to keep from getting knocked over as the demon fell. Spike wasn't so lucky; the demon fell on top of him, but Spike was ready; he held a stake in the hand of his outstretched arm, he drove it into the base of the demon's neck and severed its spinal column. The Epoc died instantly. Wesley rolled the demon off Spike and they continued creeping down the hall. When they found the second Epoc guarding a doorway Spike was careful and silent as he stocked the it; it never saw Spike raise his stake for the killing blow. Wesley caught the demon as it fell and dragged it away. Spike opened the door a crack; his vampire senses were able to hear Ethan Rayne and smell Angel's blood. Spike focused on the part of his mind where Angel resided and sent his thoughts. *Angel, how badly hurt are you?*

Angel was surprised to hear Spike inside his head. *Be careful Spike, Rayne has this place booby-trapped. I took an arrow in the shoulder.*

*Can you fight?* Spike asked.

*Not a problem.*

Ethan cast a spell. "Frozen" Rupert and Fred instantly became painfully cold and their muscles stiffened, "That should keep the two of you from moving about." He turned to his two vampire mercenaries, "Have either of you ever tasted wizard blood. I heard a rumor that it makes a vampire very strong."

*How many are there?* Spike asked.

*Don't crash in Spike. Rayne has a crossbow trained on me. There are two vamps they could get to Fred and Rupert before we could.*

*Diversion it is then be ready*

Wesley screamed. The two vamps turned at the sound and Angel lunged at one. Spike came through the door and slammed into Ethan as he took a shot at Angel. The shot hit one of the mercenary vamps and it turned to dust. Ethan swung around and hit Spike on the side of the head with the crossbow and Spike fell to the floor. Wesley was fixated on getting to Fred. Ethan was able to escape through the door while Angel took out the second vamp.

"She's cold as ice," Wesley called out when he got to Fred.

Spike was back on his feet; he started to go after Ethan but stopped when he heard Wesley call. He ran to her, took of his duster and wrapped it around her.

Angel pulled the arrow from his shoulder as he went to the young man chained to the wall. "You're going to be okay." Angel said softly then he turned, "We need to get him to a hospital." Angel shouted to the group.

"I’ve can’t break the spell; Fred’s still ice cold," Wesley said as he held Fred close and vigorously rubbed her back.

Spike rubbed Rupert's arms in an attempt to warm the wizard. Rupert moaned in frustration of being touched by Spike and unable to respond in kind.

Then the spell suddenly broke. Fred gasped and tears fell from her eyes at the pain of her blood flows immediate return. Rupert collapsed into Spikes arms unable to make a sound for a moment, and then he wrapped his arms around Spike and breathed in the smell of him.

"Careful watcher," Spike whispered into his ear, "unless you want Angel to give you a choice of tearing your head off or making you part of the family."

Rupert shifted his weight back onto his own feet and stroked Spike's bare arms as he let go of him.

"Ethan's gone." Rupert said.

"We have to get this guy to a hospital." Angel said as he stood beside the group carrying the young man. "Spike you take point and make sure we don't run into any more booby traps.

@@@@@@@@@@

Angel was driving back to the Hyperion with the top down. Rupert sat in the front; Spike, Fred and Wesley sat in the back. Spike let himself get lost in watching Fred's long brown hair blow in the wind and imagined running his fingers through it.

"You're very quiet," Wesley said as he held Fred close to him shielding her as much as he could from the wind. "The doctor said the young man would be fine. We got him to the hospital in time."

"It's not that," Fred answered without a trace of a giggle. "I'm just doing calculations in my head."

"Does that relax you?" Wesley asked.

"Kinda," Fred smiled and dropped her eyes, "if I feel like I'm ready for Ethan, when he returns, then I'll be able to relax."

"Ahhh," Wesley replied, "but I'm not quite sure how doing calculations will make you feel ready."

"With the right calculations I can open portals."

Wesley lifted Fred's chin and looked into her eyes. "Those are very complex calculations. You can do those in your head?"

"It depends on the world I'm opening to. I have a mental blackboard I write my calculations on. Then if I open a portal to a place more than once I just need to change a few factors and poof...there's the portal."

"It can't be as easy as poof." Wesley said raising his eyebrows. "If it were, everyone would be able to do it."

Fred giggled, "That's what Spike said."

Wesley laughed, "Well great minds do think alike."

Angel pulled into the Hyperion parking lot. Spike jumped out of the car without opening the door. "I'm going to make a sweep around the grounds."

"Good idea," Angel agreed. "We'll take the inside; see you in a few minuets.

Wesley and Fred were the first to enter the darkened lobby followed by Giles and Angel who instinctively fanned out to either side. Giles felt the magic gather a split second before it was set loose. He tucked and rolled as the force wave hit him. He ended up near the front desk and he scrambled for cover. "He's upstairs." He hollered and then began to chant a binding spell on Ethan.

Rupert could feel Ethan gathering magic for another spell.   
Angel caught the scent of Ethan. With vampire speed he headed for the stairs only to be hit by a magic force that knocked him to the floor.

Wesley and Fred were not so lucky; still holding on to each other they were hit with the full force of the magic wave. Lifted into the air and propelled backward, Wesley twisted in a desperate attempt to come between Fred and the wall they were certain to slam into. Fred screamed.

Spike not only heard the scream he also felt it. He was linked to Wesley's soul mate as surely as he was to Wesley himself. Spike circled the hotel quickly sniffing the air for any scent of demons or Ethan. He caught Ethan’s scent.

Wesley and Fred slid down the wall to the floor. Wesley had succeeded in taking most of the force when they hit the wall. His shoulder was dislocated.

Fred was angry, very angry. "I have had enough of you," she said in a tone so cold and hard Wesley actually felt a moment of pity for Ethan. Then she began to speak in a language Wes had never heard before. A small ball of light appeared, and a slight breeze started to blow in the lobby.

Ethan had underestimated Fred. To him she was a flighty young woman that had a fluke ability. She was giggly and that meant she was week. He believed her to be worth no further bother. He saw the light forming in the lobby, it hung in mid air just below the balcony where he stood; and he felt Rupert gathering magic energy. "Is that all you've got Rupert?" He asked with a sardonic laugh.

*Angel what's going on in there?* Spike asked through his mind link.

*Rayne is on the balcony; from the feel of the air in here, he and Rupert are having a magic tug of war. Rayne has a crossbow, but I'm behind the sofa, he can't get a clear shot. I think Rupert is behind the desk. Wesley and Fred are at the back wall. It's too dark back there for Ethan to see.*

*Wesley is out of the fight. He's hurt,* Spike said, * Fred's opening a portal.*

*How do you know that?* Angel asked then thought better of it. *Never mind, tell me later. When the portal opens I'll rush Ethan.*

*Sounds like a plan, Peaches, I'll be ready, just don't get hit with that arrow.* Spike snuck in through the service entrance and climbed the back stairs to the second floor. He hugged the wall as he crept down the hall. *I'm in position, Angel.*

The portal was nearly finished as it glowed with an eerie red light.

"So, Rupert, your letting the little lady do your work." Ethan taunted when he realized what the growing light was. "What kind of a wizard are you? I have no intention of jumping through that portal and you don't have the magic skills to throw me through. So sad really, Rupert, you wasted your tenure as a watcher; you could have been very powerful, instead of a weakling that hides behind a woman." Ethan's voice was full of contempt.

Rupert paid no attention to Ethan's words. He went on chanting, holding the spell at ready and waiting for the right moment to release it.

Suddenly the light breeze turned into a whirlwind and the portal fully opened.

Angel ran up the stairs, Ethan fired the crossbow but Angel was ready and knocked the arrow away. Spike came up behind Ethan and grabbed him low on the legs. He flipped Ethan over the rail and into the portal. Rupert sent the binding spell after him and the portal collapsed cutting off Ethan's scream..

Angel turned on the lobby lights as Rupert and Spike rushed to Wesley's side.

"Where are you hurt?" Spike asked.

"I think my shoulder is dislocated." Wesley said in a pain-ridden voice.

"Can you stand?" Rupert asked.

"Yes, I think so."

Spike helped Wesley to his feet. Rupert felt Wesley's shoulder.

"I don't think anything is broken." Rupert said. "I can put it back in place but it will hurt; or we can take you to the emergency room."

"Just do it Rupert," Wesley half moaned. Rupert moved the shoulder back into place as Wesley groaned with the pain, and then the pain was gone. Wesley exhaled with relief.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I could use a nice warm shower right now."

"I'll help you with that," Fred said shyly, "That is if you want me to."

"I'd like that. I have a room at the end of the hall that I use when I stay the night." Wesley smiled.

"Ahhh there's just one thing," Angel said. "Where did you send him?"

"Oh that," Fred said with a wave of her hand. "It's a demon realm called Demennon. He won't like it. There's no magic energy there, so when he runs out he can't replenish."

"Any chance of him teleporting back with the magic he took with him." Spike asked.

"I don't think so," Rupert answered. "I hit him with a binding spell while he was in the portal."

"Good work group. Tomorrow we deal with the Watchers Council," Angel said.

"Don't worry about the Watchers Council," Rupert said as the group climbed the stairs. "They’ll wait for my report. With any luck they won’t make the trip to L.A..”

**********

"Spike I need you to take a look at my shoulder." Angel said as they entered their room. "I got hit with an arrow at the warehouse."

"I remember," Spike said as he felt his cock harden. Angel always liked to unwind with sex when he got injured. Spike walked over to him, slid off his shirt and started licking the wound.

Angel moaned and pulled Spike into an intimate hug. "I love you," Angel said.

"And I love you," Spike answered.  
**********  
Please comment.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is a short related stand alone story. Since it is so short and related I decided to make it the last chapter.  
> ****************************************************************************************************************************

Spike’s Dream

**************

Spike was naked in the exercise room going through his Tai Chi movements when they came in.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Wesley asked, his voice full of awe and admiration.

"Yes," she answered, her voice sultry and sensual. "He's like a big cat, so graceful."

Spike was in the flow of the exercise, he shifted weight and turned; and then they were there, Fred naked, her back pressed against his front, her arm outstretched along his arm, the back of her hand nestled into the palm of his hand; and Wesley also naked and pressed firmly against Spikes back with his arm outstretched and the fingers of his hand wrapped around both wrists as if locking the three of them together. They moved as one; like the molecules of water in a stream, they flowed together, every possible bit of skin touching, and they knew they were one.

The bed they were in was huge; with cool white satin sheets. Spike watched Wesley kiss Fred as he stroked her side, following the curves of her waist and hips he peppered her shoulder with small kisses of his own. Fred turned and looked into Spike's eyes; she lifted her hand and traced his jaw line with one finger. He took the finger away and kissed it's tip, "You belong to Wesley," he said softly, his voice was an odd mix of joy and pain; joy for Wesley who had found his soul mate and pain from the knowledge that she did not belong to him.

"You love me," she said.

"He loves us both" Wesley added as he stroked Spike's shoulder and arm.

Fred entangled her fingers in Spike's hair and leaning in kissed him on the mouth. Her tongue brushed against his lips asking for entrance. Spike felt Wesley move behind him. He could feel Wesley kissing his shoulder and stroking his body. Spike pulled away from Fred's kiss. "Why are you doing this?" he asked trying to roll onto his back and sit up but only succeeding in leaning one shoulder into Wesley's chest.

"Because we love you." Fred answered. She moved in and began licking and sucking on Spikes nipple. Spike tried to gently move her head away but she resisted, biting his nipple and sending the sensation of mild pain through his body. It was all his semi-hard cock needed to come to full erection.

"Fred, please no," Spike begged, "I can't come between you and Wes, you belong together."  
Fred stopped but only to begin kissing and licking her way down toward Spikes groin.

"Between us?" Wesley asked, "that's not possible; you're a part of us, we all want this, let it be, Spike, here, in this place, it's okay to let it be."

Spike moaned as Fred's mouth found its destination. Her warm wet tongue ran circles around the tip of his organ. Spike looked at Wesley and saw only love in his eyes. He grabbed Wesley and kissed him with all the passion that he had been denying for so long and Wesley responded with equal passion. Fred stopped to look at the two men, she moved, allowing Spike to roll toward Wes and deepen their touch. She watched as Wesley's hand caressed Spike's back and came to rest on Spikes cheek. She knew in the core of her being that this was right. A tear of sheer joy fell from her eye and she bent and kissed the hand cupping Spike's ass. She continued her kisses moving up Wesley's arm until she got to his shoulder. She looked at her two lovers for a moment and then moved in and sucked Spike's earlobe into her mouth. Spike gasped at the unexpected sensation. "Our lady wants some attention," he said.

"Then we'll have to give her some," Wesley answered as he moved back giving Spike room to roll over.

Spike rolled onto all fours, his hands were fists, his mouth parted with the tip of his tongue showing, he looked at Fred with half open eyes.

Fred felt her clit go rock hard; Spike was pure tiger as he crawled backward never breaking eye contact. He put her legs on his shoulders and crawled forward again before looking down, Fred could see the tip of his tongue move and she raised her hips in anticipation. She knew she would cum as soon as he touched her.

Spike looked down and saw a bright red button peeking out from between Fred's lips and the glistening of her juices. His tongue moved and he bent down to have a taste. He licked at the nectar leaking from her; then he ran his tongue the length of her lips. As soon as his tongue touched her engorged clit she lost control. She grabbed Spike's hair and pulled his face into her as her hips thrust forward and back.

Her orgasm was violent. Spike could feel the hard jerking of her clit as she smashed into his face, He sucked at the extra juices that flowed from her. She screamed, 'Wesley, kiss me Wesley," Wesley bent down and his mouth met hers. She immediately sucked his tongue into her mouth; she sucked hard and let up then sucked again to the rhythm of her rising and falling hips. Suddenly she pulled Spikes head away and broke the kiss with Wesley, "I want you inside of me now, Wes." She still held a handful of Spikes hair and pulled him to the side and up toward her face. "Come here Spike I want to taste you."  
Spike crawled toward her face and Wesley took his place between Fred's legs. Fred wrapped her legs around him as he entered her. Wesley pushed in slowly and nearly pulled all the way out before another slow inward push. "Don't tease me Wesley; fuck me." Wesley's pace pick up slightly, but not enough for the demands of Fred's body. She moved her legs down to the base of his ass and on his next inward slide she pulled with all her strength. The full length of Wesley's cock slammed into her. She gave a moan of sheer pleasure. "That's it, my love, deep, I need you deep."

Fred turned her head to Spike. He bent forward and she began licking his face and sucking at his lips. Her hand reached out and found his cock. "Let me take you," she pleaded. Spike moved up and cradled her head in his hands as she took his cock in her mouth. Fred gave a deep moan of satisfaction and the vibration traveled along Spike's cock; he could not hold back any longer He clutched Fred's head to him and thrust his hips forward, "Fred," he screamed as his cum flooded her mouth.

Wesley's thrusts had become more urgent as he watched Spike's cock disappear into Fred's mouth. Then he felt Fred's vagina tighten around him as Spike called her name.  
His cock exploded inside her and he thrust hard; she let go of Spike and turned her head toward Wesley. Wesley collapsed on top of her. He peppered her with kisses, whispering her name between each kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and giggled with joy.

Spike watched, a feeling of satisfaction washed over him, He knew that it was right for the two of them to be together. Then Fred reached out and took his hand. "Come," she said.

"Be with us," Wesley added.

"I can't, I have to go. I'm waking up and if I'm not there my demon will take over."

Spike woke up to the feel of cotton sheets. He looked over and saw Angel sleeping peacefully. He had never had such a vivid dream. Everything had been so real, the feel of the satin sheets, the smell of their body's and the taste of Fred. He licked his lips with the memory of it and there in the corner of his mouth he tasted it. He thought it must be his imagination. He licked at the other corner and the taste of Fred was there also. He slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower; he would have to make sure all traces of the dream were gone before Angel woke up.


End file.
